Six Rooms
by eReedus
Summary: "Told ya, we got six rooms to Christen before the mornin'." Bethyl fluff based in the ASZ. Beth and Daryl embark on a new life together as man and wife after finally being reunited. It's a fairy-tale/romance novel love story, a fix it to give Beth and Daryl the life together they deserve. It's six rooms of 'dirty-redneck' Bethyl sex. Contains smut and bad language. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 The Hallway

**A/N This will be at least a six chapter story, which I will add to as and when I have the time and the urge takes me. The premise is Beth arrived at Alexandria's gates almost a year after the events of Grady, finally forcing Daryl to face up to the feelings that had grown between them after they were thrown together unexpectedly. It's not concerned with how she ended up at Alexandria, just that she did, and that her and Daryl are now getting the chance to embark on a new life... together.**

 **It's fluffy and dirty (PWP) and gives our favorite archer the happy ending the writers of TWD denied him.**

 **Enjoy a little piece of sweet and beautiful Bethyl... the way it was supposed to be :-)**

 **WARNING. Rated M for strong sexual content and a dirty talking Dixon mouth... eventually ;)**

 **Also... anyone previously following this story may wish to re-read from the beginning as the first three chapters have been revised, improved and extended (as at 27 June 2017)**

 **Six Rooms**

 **Chapter One –The Hallway**

Beth Greene had laid down a challenge for her husband-to-be not long after he'd proposed.

Knowing Daryl wouldn't ever admit defeat, knowing he didn't like to lose, Beth had teased him, telling him she thought he was too old, and lacked the stamina to make love to her in every room of their new house in one night… their wedding night. Daryl had wrapped his arms around his Princess and told her that she'd regret taunting him, and that old or not, he would make her pay for underestimating him, because maybe he already had plans...

A frisson of excitement had shot down Beth's spine leaving her body aching for him to carry out those plans, but instead of letting him see exactly how excited she was at the prospect of seeing a whole new side to him, she sighed sweetly and told him it wasn't fair to make promises he couldn't keep, knowing that would only further his determination.

As much as Beth and Daryl were looking forward to their wedding day, what they were looking forward to even more was being left alone to enjoy their new, quiet and perfectly empty house. They'd been living alongside Rick, Mich and the kids for months now, since a few weeks after Beth had arrived, very much alive and kicking, at Alexandria's gates, completely rocking everyone's worlds… none more so than Daryl Dixon's.

Both Daryl and Beth loved their friends, and they more than appreciated their kindness and hospitality in putting them up for so long, but everyone knew Rick's house was too small for that many adults and kids to live together harmoniously on a permanent basis.

Daryl swore he would kill someone if he was interrupted by his sweet Lil' Ass Kicker one more time. Judith, now two and a half (but with the attitude of a sassy sixteen-year-old) adored and loved her uncle 'Rul', and Daryl felt the same way about her… just not twenty-four seven. Not when he'd been half asleep sporting morning wood and she'd launched herself onto his bed demanding he play dolly with her, nor when he was trying to be alone with Beth for the hundredth time that day but Judy wouldn't quit begging him to read her a bedtime story, and especially not that time she'd burst in on him when he was butt naked in the bathroom. The little girl had grabbed a hold of one hand as he'd tried his best to cover himself with the other, Judy oblivious to his embarrassment as she babbled on angrily, telling him he had to teach her bows and arrows "right now" because Carl was being mean to her and she wanted to "shoot him as good as uncle Rul could".

Daryl and Beth loved and adored their weird and wonderful family, but what they needed more than anything was time to be alone… they needed space to work out what came next now that they were together. Now that they were finally a couple.

It was only down to Beth's constant persistence and encouragement after she'd arrived at Alexandria that Daryl had even admitted he had feelings for her beyond those of friendship; he'd struggled to explain what those feelings were, only that he couldn't ever be without her again. But after he'd conquered both his initial embarrassment and his fears about being rejected or hurt, he found it easier to open-up. Over those next few months Daryl had told her about what had happened since the prison had been lost, since he'd lost her. How part of him had died when she'd died.

Even though he still couldn't find a way to tell her the things he wanted to, he had tried to explain how he felt now and what he wanted; which he said was for her to stay with him. Beth told him she wanted that, too. She told him she was in love with him, and had been since before she'd been taken. Daryl would always be Daryl though; unsure, doubtful, hesitant, and still so much like a damaged and nervous child when it came to trusting people and expressing himself that all Beth wanted to do was make it better for him. She figured Daryl needed more than one declaration of love from her before he would truly believe she wasn't leaving. He needed action, something tangible that even he couldn't ignore.

So, Beth made the decision to move out of Maggie and Glenn's house and into Rick's so she could be with Daryl permanently. For them to move forward, Daryl needed commitment, a reassurance she wasn't going anywhere ever again. And Beth needed to be with him, too… for more reasons than he would ever understand, or that she could ever explain.

Sex was the elephant in the room for a long time. Neither broached the subject, not while they were still learning about each other, building trust and a foundation for a life together. Daryl would kiss her slowly and sweetly whenever they were alone in their room (sometimes for what seemed like hours, and until her lips were raw and swollen) and Beth would grab and squeeze his hand every chance she got (when she knew no one else could see), but that was as far as they'd taken it for months.

Daryl seemed content to sleep next to her night after night, holding her close as he watched her breathing… something, that after she'd died in his arms, he'd grown to accept he'd never see again. But now, all this long time later, his whole life had been turned on its head once more. Beth was back, she was alive, and she'd chosen to be with him… and for now that was all he needed. He'd never been good with the physical side of relationships, or with relationships in general, and as much as he'd wanted to touch every inch of her beautiful soft body and make her his in every way, he hadn't, for fear of getting it wrong and screwing up the only good thing he'd ever known.

That was until one night, about five months after Beth had moved in with Daryl. He'd come home from work as usual but instead of noise and mayhem he found himself in a silent and deserted house. Assuming no one else was home and wanting to lie down in the dark and quiet while he could, Daryl walked into their bedroom and began to strip, only to walk in on Beth. A glistening, wet and straight out of the shower, wrapped in just a tiny towel Beth, and that was when the elephant in the room became too huge to ignore. Daryl was unable to hide his obvious arousal at seeing Beth virtually naked for the first time. He was also unable to stop himself from doing to her what he'd wanted to do to her since the moment she'd come back to him.

It was way too messy, way too awkward, and he finished inside her way too soon, but Beth's genuine happiness, her eagerness to do it again, the way she held him, and the loving way she spoke to him afterwards had given Daryl enough confidence to initiate sex the times they'd found themselves alone after that. Not that that had been many times, because both the house and life inside Alexandria was just too manic for someone as reserved as Daryl, but they had ventured into the woods on a few occasions and they'd also found themselves alone in the armory one time when Olivia had been called away urgently.

Daryl was still so shy in public though, brushing his fingers against her cheek or stroking her hair when no one else could see was as much as he would do. Beth knew it wasn't because he didn't want to show her how he felt, just that he didn't really know how. Beth and he would lay in bed together at night trying not to listen to Rick and Michonne making love; loudly, and Daryl had never felt so uncomfortable (and if he was being honest, turned on). Beth tried her best to entice Daryl into making love to her, but Daryl said he didn't want everyone listening to them, it wasn't right or respectful and what they did should be private. That didn't stop him from wanting to hear Beth make sounds like that when they made love though, it didn't stop him from wishing he knew how to do things that would make her _want_ to make sounds like that.

As disappointed and frustrated as she was that they couldn't be together that way more often, Beth only loved and appreciated Daryl more because of it. It was his awkward, shy and endearing old-fashioned ways that made Daryl so special, made him the caring beautiful man he was. The fact he respected her enough to want to keep their sex life private, the fact he wanted to shelter her and protect her, whether she needed him to or not, told her everything she ever needed to know. It told her Daryl Dixon loved her. Whether he felt comfortable showing her in a house full of people or not was inconsequential, because he showed her in all the ways that counted.

It was after one particularly stressful, noisy, long and tiring day at work that Daryl finally realized things needed to change. All he'd thought about all day was getting home, finding his girl, tearing her clothes off, dragging her into the shower and sliding inside her tight little body, forgetting his whole shitty day as she wrapped him in her arms and told him she loved him. In reality Daryl knew all he'd be doing was entering a house full of people and noise and chaos, unlikely to get even one minute alone with Beth.

As he got more and more frustrated and pissed off and angry, he remembered something. Alexandria still had a few empty houses, smaller homes that were reserved for new families or couples planning on starting a family (which is how Maggie and Glenn had bagged one). It wasn't like he hadn't had the crazy notion of asking Beth to marry him one day, or about having kids with her… because he had. Probably more times than he should have.

So, Daryl decided right then and there that he wanted Beth and him to be one of those newly married couples planning on starting a family. He knew Beth Greene would be the only woman he'd ever love, and for a reason he'd never fathom, she loved him in return. She'd given him unconditional and unwavering love and affection without asking for a damn thing in return, so he figured he could at least give her a nice house, marriage, kids, some semblance of a normal life… if that was what she wanted.

The next time he'd left Alexandria on a run, Daryl searched high and low until he'd found a diamond and sapphire engagement ring he hoped would fit the blonde. He'd then somehow (after probably way too many beers) plucked up enough courage to ask Beth to marry him, fumbling through a proposal that was about as awkward and clumsy and embarrassing as the first time he'd made love to her. But Beth had said yes so enthusiastically and had looked so happy (exactly like she had after their first attempt at sex), he soon forgot about his nerves and the panic that had been coursing through him as he'd all but convinced himself Beth would turn him down. Beth did what she did best once more… made him feel like he was the center of her universe. She made him feel like at last, he'd found the place he belonged. The place he could be himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their late September wedding had been officiated by Father Gabriel in the little white church inside Alexandria's gates. Judy had been Beth's flower girl and Rick had been Daryl's best man. It was a simple ceremony and Beth had walked down the aisle barefoot on the arm of Glenn, the only male relative she had left in the world. She'd worn a pretty lace knee length white sundress with yellow flowers woven into her loose golden curls.

The whole of Alexandria had turned out to witness the event, which had annoyed Daryl to no end. He'd wanted it to just be their family, and Aaron. Aaron had become closer to Daryl over the past months than anyone else. He'd helped guide Daryl through his grief after 'losing' Beth, helped him come to terms with 'finding' Beth, and had helped him sort through his feelings for her. Even when the group had first arrived in Alexandria Aaron had been the one to give Daryl a purpose and a renewed sense of worth… understanding him without judgement or questions. The only person, save Carol and Rick that had ever given him a chance or cared anything for him.

But once Daryl glimpsed Beth standing at the entrance to the church, everything else had faded into insignificance as his pulse raced loudly in his ears. He couldn't have cared less if the whole of the world was watching, or if no one was watching. He'd never seen anything so breathtakingly beautiful as the woman walking towards him. Daryl didn't even notice that he was being scrutinised by the whole church as he cupped his hands around his wife's face and kissed her until neither could breathe. After being told by Gabriel that he could now kiss his wife, Daryl had become oblivious to the catcalls and wolf whistles, and groans of 'ugh, that's gross' from the children, because he was lost in another world, one where only he and his _wife,_ Beth existed.

As much as Daryl had wanted to drag Beth back to their new house right then and there, he hadn't. He wanted her to have the wedding day she deserved, or as close to it as anyone could get these days. So, he'd dutifully sat through food and drink that he was unable to touch because he felt so nervous and sick, he'd posed awkwardly for Aaron who was taking photos of everyone for his records, he'd then sat through embarrassing speeches by Rick and Glenn, although he'd made it clear weeks ago _he_ wasn't saying a thing. He'd even agreed to be the center of attention one last time as he cut the cake with Beth (on the condition he could use his hunting knife), then held on awkwardly to his new wife as he'd attempted to slow dance with her. But that was where he drew the line. He wasn't hanging around all night feeling like a fish out of water, making small talk with people he would never have anything in common with. Not when he could be back at his own house holding his gorgeous new wife, making good on his promise of christening every room. He wasn't exactly sure how he planned on doing it, or even if he'd be able to do it, despite his earlier confidence, but for once he was looking forward to at least trying.

He watched Beth from a distance for a while, skulking in the shadows and propping himself against a pillar on the porch as he finished another beer and took in the exquisite view that was his wife. Beth seemed to be glowing more than usual as she laughed and joked with everyone. The light inside her, the light that had awoken something deep inside him all that long time ago, was more beautiful and hopeful than anything he'd ever seen before. He still sometimes had moments of panic, of doubt, when he wondered if this whole surreal chapter of his life was just a dream. When he wondered if she'd ever really come back to him at all, and if she'd ever really told him she loved him. He knew those moments of doubt would never truly leave him. But then Beth would look at him and smile, her eyes shining with such love and longing, such understanding and acceptance that he could feel it… and he knew it was all real.

That's what Beth was doing now, she'd spotted her husband standing half hidden in the shadows watching her, and was smiling at him that same way, making his heart thump in his chest until he felt dizzy. He was still amazed she had that effect on him after so many months, but knew the day she didn't would be the day he was no longer of this world.

"Hey, Mr Dixon, are you watchin' me?" Beth asked as she slid her arms around her husband's waist and pressed her cheek against his suit covered chest, squeezing him tightly.

Daryl kissed the top of her head, looking over her and into the room full of people who all now seemed engrossed in drunken conversation about their own affairs, not bothered by the newlyweds at all. "Wanna go home, Mrs Dixon? I think we've done our duty, I want ya for myself," he mumbled into her warm soft hair, kissing her once more.

"Mmmm… reckon I wanna collect on that bet. What was the stake again?" Beth giggled as she pulled her head from Daryl's chest and grinned up at him, her bright blue eyes dancing, and her stomach churning with the thrill of knowing what was about to happen.

"Don't matter 'cause I ain't plannin' on losin'… C'mon I want outta this damn suit, and I want you outta that dress. Might be pretty and all, but I know what's underneath is gonna be so much prettier." Daryl grabbed Beth's hand and pulled her around the back of the pillar and down the steps of the porch. He dragged her behind him as her delicate melodic laughter filled the stuffy evening air, not stopping until they were hidden from the light and view of the house.

Daryl grabbed his wife by the waist and pushed her backwards into the nearest tree trunk, her laughter now over as Daryl looked at her seriously.

"Did I tell ya how beautiful ya look today, Princess? Sexy and beautiful. Yer my beautiful strong girl," Daryl whispered softly as he ran the back of his fingers down Beth's cheek, over the pale pink scar as he leaned forward and claimed her lips gently with his.

Daryl no longer noticed the three scars that littered his wife's face. All he saw when he looked at her was the love and goodness that shone from within her soul, and all he felt when he touched her was the warmth and softness that radiated from her every pore. To him she was, always had been, and always would be, perfect and beautiful in every way.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself… husband! Pretty damn gorgeous, actually." Beth declared, and she meant it too as she twirled her fingers around the wide silver band she'd placed on his finger hours before, realizing how strange it was to have a husband… how strange it sounded to no longer be Miss Beth Greene, but Mrs Daryl Dixon.

With a little coercion from both Aaron and Rick, Daryl had reluctantly worn a grey suit jacket and pants and white shirt, he'd drawn the line at wearing a tie or buttonhole, or at getting his hair cut. Honestly, Beth was glad of that because she liked his hair as it was, she liked her man exactly as he'd always been; dirty and scruffy and feral. Sexy in a totally unassuming organic way. Those things made him Daryl, the man she'd fallen in love with, but after today she couldn't deny he also looked drop dead gorgeous in a suit. The way his huge biceps and thigh and chest muscles bulged through the fabric was beyond a turn on. Her panties had been soaked the moment she'd seen him waiting for her at the altar. How she'd gotten through the last few hours was a mystery. Daryl had given her such a wonderful day but she was now definitely ready to go home and start her new life with her _husband._

"Yeah, well don't get used to it, 'cause I ain't never wearin' one again. It's like wearin' a goddamn straight jacket! How the hell did people wear these things every day?" Daryl complained as Beth rolled her eyes.

"Well, take me home and I'll help you out if it." Beth tightened her hold around her husband's neck and crushed her lips into his, not wanting to wait one more moment.

Daryl groaned out, not able to wait a moment longer either as his mind raced with images of Beth stripping him, him stripping Beth and of him sliding himself inside her. He lifted his wife off the ground and hoisted her into his arms bridal style. "Wanna be carried over the threshold, Mrs Dixon?" he drawled as his mouth and tongue crushed into hers with force, not giving her time to answer.

"There ya are! I wanna sleep at your house tonight. Pleeeease, Uncle Rul. Carl's bein' mean." Judy's tiny voice seemed to come from nowhere as both Daryl and Beth pulled apart and swung their heads round to find the toddler stood next to Daryl's leg. She was swinging her favorite doll back and forth, her huge brown eyes looking up at him innocently through her long dark lashes. The same innocent brown eyes that could wrap Daryl around her little finger in an instant.

"Judy, watcha doin' out here in the dark, huh, sweetheart? Where's yer daddy, or Mich? Ya know ya ain't supposed to go off on yer own don't ya? It ain't safe, even with the walls ya need to be with someone. Ya should be inside with the others." Daryl carefully placed Beth back on the ground as he crouched down next to his second favorite girl in the world and gave her a crooked smile. He traced his fingertip down the bridge of her tiny nose, making her giggle as he pretended to steal her nose away.

Just as Judy was about to chatter on through her laughter, Rick appeared, looking worse for wear, but just the same as everyone else inside, he'd drunk enough to sink a battleship over the last few hours so it was hardly surprising.

"Hey, Judy. There y'are. Been lookin' all over for ya. C'mon, let's go." Rick grabbed his daughters hand and looked down at Daryl, running his hand through his unruly curls. "Sorry, she wants you to read to her. since Carl upset her. All day… Uncle Rul this, Uncle Rul that. I t…told her ya couldn't tonight about a hundred times… but she was ad…adama… she really wants to stay at yours tonight." Rick slurred his words as he playfully ruffled his fingers through Daryl's hair and grinned down through heavy lidded eyes at his friend.

Daryl swatted Rick's hand away as he raised his eyebrows in annoyance. "S'okay. She knows she can stay anytime she wants, she's always welcome… just not tonight. She's always gonna be my niece. Movin' across the street don't change that." Daryl was addressing Rick but was now grinning at Judy and pulling her into his chest for a hug.

"Hey, ya can come stay with me and Beth another night, okay, sweetheart? And I'll read ya as many bedtime stories as ya want. And I bet if yer real nice to Auntie Beth, she'll make ya her special cookies, too."

Daryl brushed Judy's messy brown ringlets out of her face and pressed a kiss into the toddler's temple. He held her out at arm's length to look at her, noticing the sad disappointed look in her eyes. "Hey, sweetheart, yer still my number one girl in the whole wide world, 'kay? You'll always be my best girl. I ain't never gonna be too busy to see ya. Ya can come over anytime yer daddy says it's okay." Judy nodded emphatically as she grinned at Daryl and grabbed around his neck for another cuddle. Daryl whispered conspiratorially at her ear so only she could hear him, "And when ya get a bit bigger, yer Uncle Rul's gonna teach ya how to shoot so ya can whoop yer big brother's butt... gotta be our secret though, 'kay?"

Judy's eyes went huge as a grin spread over her face, almost knocking Daryl off balance as she rocked around in his arms and shouted how excited she was. Then she cupped her little hands around Daryl's ear and whispered, "Promise you won't tell no one. Jus' you and me, yeah, a secret?" Judy was deadly serious now as she looked at Daryl with those big brown eyes and pouting lips, stifling back a yawn, and the archer had to hold back from laughing at her... at how adorable yet completely scary she was sometimes.

"Yeah, just us, sweetheart. Promise. Now I reckon it's bed time. Go on back with yer daddy and I'll see ya tomorrow." Daryl kissed the little girls forehead and stood up.

Rick apologized again, now swaying slightly and grinning like a fool as he grabbed Beth's face between his hands and stole a full on kiss, almost suffocating the blonde before she gently pushed him away and he bent down to pick his daughter up. Daryl shook his head and chuckled at his best friend.

"Yer a damn lightweight, Grimes. Now go find yer own wife and leave mine alone. Go sleep it off… preferably without losin' yer daughter again."

Beth had watched with pride and a lump in her throat as Daryl interacted with Judy. It was heart-warming to know he hadn't cut himself off from their friends and that instead he'd connected so deeply with so many people since she'd been gone. Beth knew Daryl had always been close to Carol and Rick, but he'd blossomed as a person as his relationships with Aaron and Judy had grown.

Beth grabbed Daryl's hand as they watched Rick slowly stagger back indoors, Judy already sleeping soundly in the crook of her daddy's neck.

Beth turned to face her husband, curling her arms around his neck. "That little girl is completely in love with you, Mr Dixon... and you're so good with her, you're a natural." Daryl looked to the ground in embarrassment, but Beth enjoyed watching her husband color up at her flattery. It was the truth and he needed to hear it.

"Nah, she ain't… and I ain't. Just help if I can is all, Rick's gotta lot a' shit to deal with and I like spendin' time with her. She's honest, uncomplicated." Daryl started to kiss softly around Beth's face as he tried to explain; he wanted… he needed to be better at expressing himself. "I love that lil' girl like she's my own flesh and blood, always have… everyone does, including you, so don't be tellin' me different. She's family."

"I know! We all adore her, I spent every day with her, I missed her so bad when I thought she was gone… but she doesn't love anyone the way she loves you Daryl, not me, not Carl, not even Rick. I think she must know you saved her. She knows what a good man you are, and you are... such a beautiful good man." Beth closed her eyes and sighed as Daryl tightened his hold on her and kissed along her neck, nipping at her flesh until goose bumps broke out over every inch of her body.

"She's smart, she's just worked out I'm an easy touch where she's concerned. Ain't never said no to her. Kid just worked out I'm a sucker for a pair a' doe eyes and pouty lips is all," he mumbled, trying to play down Beth's compliments, as her moans became louder under his soft gentle touches, her breath quickening and pulse pounding.

"You know you're gonna make such a good father one day, Daryl. Any baby we have is gonna be the luckiest child in the world to have you as their daddy. Just like I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you as my husband."

Daryl's hands began to roam over Beth's body as her sweet loving words whirled in his head and thoughts of taking his new wife home crowded his mind. His mouth found hers once more, his tongue warm and smooth as it lathed against hers. Her groaning sending a cool thrill down his spine and a warmth to his cock.

Daryl scooped his wife into his arms for the second time, Beth's nails scraping beautifully around his nape as she tugged on his hair and he kissed her like she'd disappear if he stopped. He carried her with ease back to their house across the street, climbing the steps to the front door where he finally broke away from Beth's warm soft lips to look at her.

"I love ya, Beth Dixon. And I'm gonna love ya forever, I swear I'll never let nothin' hurt ya again." Daryl pressed his forehead into Beth's and inhaled a deep breath as he closed his eyes, a wave of pure happiness washing over him until he felt like he was floating.

"I love you, too. I'm gonna make you so happy, Daryl. You won't ever be alone again… because I'm back now," Beth whispered, running her fingers through her husband's long hair until he opened his eyes and looked up at her, his eyes dark but filled with adoration and love, and an innocent relaxed contentment she'd never seen before.

Beth smiled at him wickedly. "Didn't my husband tell me he has plans for tonight? I think he promised to show me around our new house… room by room… in great detail." Beth looked at him wide eyed, and Daryl startled her by suddenly pushing open the front door, whisking her inside and kicking the door shut behind them.

Beth expected the house to be in darkness, but it wasn't. There were candles and lanterns littered around every surface, so the whole of the ground floor was lit up with a warming orange glow. It looked beautiful and very romantic.

Daryl lowered Beth's feet to the ground, his solid body shoving her backwards against the front door as he started to kiss down the column of her neck and across her shoulders, ripping off his jacket but noticing the look of surprise on Beth's face as she looked around.

"Yer sister. She wanted it to look nice for ya. Told her it'd probably burn the damn house down but she insisted… just like she always does," Daryl panted out as his lips burnt a trail of desire over Beth's flesh, focusing on the matter in hand.

"Maggie does love you, Daryl. She just likes to get her own way. And it does look nice… beautiful…" Beth was forced to pause, unable to stop a moan escaping her lips as Daryl pushed his body into hers, pressing his swollen cock into her belly as his hands drifted down her bare legs, working their way under the hem of her wedding dress and lifting it upwards as his mouth now eagerly moved over hers once more.

Beth playfully pushed him away as she panted breathlessly through smiling lips. Her pupils were already blown, her eyes no longer sapphire blue but blackened with hunger and desire as the indescribably beautiful sensation of her husband's touches coursed through her body.

"Does the hallway count as a room, I'm never quite sure?" Beth asked teasingly as she grinned mischievously, her chest heaving, awaiting her husband's response.

"Does in our house, Mrs Dixon. Told ya, we got six rooms to christen before mornin'. Six rooms where I'mma show ya how much I love ya, how much I've always loved ya," Daryl drawled as his tongue licked a long, wet trail upwards from between her breasts and all the way over her throat until he was back at her mouth, gently sucking on her lower lip.

"Oh God, please, Daryl. I've wanted you since I saw you in the church earlier. Fuck your wife. Fuck me and show me how much ya want me," the blonde gasped.

As Beth urged him on Daryl was already unzipping his pants and pulling his rock hard and aching cock from its fabric restraint. His free hand moving Beth's damp panties to the side and his fingers sliding eagerly through the folds of her wet pussy.

"So wet already," he mumbled as his fingers became coated in her juices. Daryl grabbed the back of Beth's thighs and lifted her off the floor, Beth instinctively locking her ankles around his waist and her arms around his neck. He groaned as he traced the tip of his weeping cock back and forth along her sticky wet slit a few times, pushing into her entrance only slightly as she threw her head back and moaned.

"C'mon, I want you inside me." Daryl hardly let Beth finish before he sunk himself as far as possible into his beautiful blonde wife, pressing her into the door as his fingers dug into her soft pale ass cheeks. Daryl didn't give Beth chance to adjust to him before he was frantically slamming in and out of her dripping center, groaning and panting at the glorious friction. He bounced her body up and down as he desperately fucked her against the door. Beth squeezed her walls tightly around him and clung on to him, letting him take what he needed as she cried out his name and dug her nails into his nape.

"Argh… fuck... don't. Beth… gonna come," Daryl screwed his face up as he groaned out into the curve of Beth's neck, his breath heavy and warm as it skimmed her clammy flesh. Beth yanked his head from her shoulder and claimed his mouth with hers, sliding her tongue past his lips as she held onto her man, letting him roughly thrust in and out, pounding into her one last time before spilling himself deep inside her body as he had done every time they'd made love.

Beth suddenly wanted so badly to tell him her secret, she'd wanted to tell him earlier too, but she knew what she needed more was for this one special night to be theirs. For Daryl to be thinking about nothing but her, and for her to be thinking about nothing but being here with the man she loved more than life itself. So she put those thoughts away.

As Daryl's spent heaving body slumped around her, Beth tried to focus her mind back on the here and now. She concentrated soft kisses on her husband's jaw and neck and stroked his damp hair gently from his face as she loosened the grip her legs had around his body, allowing him room to breathe and chance to come down from his high.

Daryl hid his face in the curls covering Beth's shoulder, his breath coming in fast hard gasps as he kissed her neck over and over.

"Sorry. I… I needed ya so bad. I needed ya hours ago… as soon as I saw ya stood there in that dress, ya looked so beautiful, Beth…I…"

"Hey, it's okay. We've got another five rooms to go before mornin'. We can go as slow or as fast as we want. We have time to do anythin' we want now, Daryl, we've got a whole lifetime together… and you always make me feel so good," Beth paused a second as she lifted Daryl's chin until he was looking at her, Beth smiling that smile that took his breath away. "I love you so much… and I love that you wanted me that badly. I needed you, too, couldn't you tell?!" Beth whispered against Daryl's lips before gently pressing her grinning mouth into his for a lingering kiss.

She hadn't minded one bit that he hadn't gotten her off before he'd finished, they'd wanted each other all day so badly she knew he wouldn't last. She knew he'd been hard most of the time they'd been seated at the table together, she knew he must've been trying so badly to hold on so she could have a day to remember. But at least now that first mad rush of desire was over, they could start again, and Beth already knew Daryl would finish her off. It was what he always did if he hadn't managed to make her come before he did. He'd never once left her hanging. Even when she wasn't bothered about anything only giving him the release he needed, he always made sure she climaxed, too. How he could ever think he was a bad lover was beyond her, he might have been inexperienced and shy, but he'd somehow always known exactly how to please her.

Daryl felt his softening cock slipping from his wife's body. He gently helped Beth to the floor and tugged down her dress, smoothing his hands over her hips and thighs as he watched his cum slowly trickle down the inside of his wife's leg.

He hated that he couldn't control himself better when it came to sex, hated that it was always over so quickly, but she did something to him that he was powerless to stop, as soon as he felt her body sliding around his he just couldn't hold back. He only hoped she understood. He always tried his best to make it up to her and she always seemed satisfied with his efforts, but truthfully, he didn't have that much experience with women. He couldn't do much about that though. Maybe now they were married and they had their own space he wouldn't have to hold anything back, or feel awkward and embarrassed. Maybe things would get even better.

Daryl looked up, gazing at Beth's pretty, flushed face for a moment. "C'mon, I ain't done with ya yet. Maybe I lied, maybe the hall ain't a room, maybe this was just a warm up," Daryl drawled deep and low as he leaned forward over Beth's shoulder, hearing her breath hitch and watching her beautiful pale skin erupt into goose bumps at his words. He knew that was another thing he'd never understand. How someone as plain and insignificant and clueless as him could have that effect on a woman like Beth.

But he did know he was going to enjoy the fact he obviously did.


	2. Chapter 2 The Living Room

**Six Rooms**

 **Chapter Two – The Living Room**

Daryl laced his fingers through Beth's, turned around and led her into the living room, stopping as they reached the front of the couch. He tugged her into his chest, the place he would keep her forever if he could.

Beth looked up at him with huge dark eyes as she ran a finger through his bangs, clearing her view of the most gorgeous face she'd ever seen. Daryl gazed back down at his girl, his eyes darting across her face as he pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. He couldn't help but notice how excited she looked; how her chest was heaving against his and the noise of her delicate shallow breath filled the air around them.

Beth was staring right back at him with that smile that made his heart thump uncontrollably. Even after all these months he still couldn't get his head around the fact this perfect, tiny, gorgeous, sexy angel had chosen to be with him… was now in fact his fucking _wife_. Or that she could possibly be that excited at the thought of him touching her. But he did know he was going to give her a night to remember even if it killed him, which thinking about his promise, he knew might actually be a possibility.

"Next stop on the Dixon house tour is the livin' room," Daryl drawled as he rubbed his nose gently against hers. She felt so soft and she smelt so good, he couldn't help but groan against her mouth and steal another kiss from her pretty pink lips as he squeezed her tighter.

"This is the couch," he continued in a whisper as he nuzzled his way from her lips to her ear, pressing another kiss into the soft spot directly underneath. "You ever made out on a couch before, Mrs Dixon?" Daryl asked huskily as he murmured into her skin, licking and sucking until he could feel her pulse begin to thunder under his lips and her breath skim hotly under his collar in short fast bursts as she shook her head 'no'.

Daryl spun her around and tugged her backwards into his solid chest. Beth moaned out at the rough warm skin of his hand sliding under her dress, dragging deliciously along the inside of her sticky thigh towards her heat. His other hand cupped her breast as his thumb brushed her hardened and sensitive nipple.

"Watcha need me to do, Princess? Show me." Daryl nipped and sucked at the goose flesh now covering her naked shoulder until he could feel the cold shudders running through his wife's entire body.

Beth covered his hand with her smaller one, sliding it further up the inside of her thigh and guiding it into her saturated panties. Her palm moving his fingertips gently over her clit and through her folds before pushing his two digits deep inside her as she let out a groan.

"This, I need this… I need you to make me come… please." Beth gasped and panted as she grabbed his other hand and squeezed it roughly over her aching and tender breast. She'd never felt this close to orgasm with so little physical contact before. Even though no one else had noticed, Beth was all too aware her body had been gradually changing, day by day, and right now she felt like she might not survive the growing wave of pleasure washing over her as Daryl slowly inserted his fingers further, pushing and pulling them in and out of her tight sticky center.

Beth closed her eyes and relaxed back into her husband's body to calm herself. She'd never felt as safe with anyone as she did with Daryl; she'd always trusted him, but since that first night she'd shared his bed and they'd admitted how they felt, something had changed. It hadn't been about sex or lust, they hadn't even undressed. He'd held her close, wrapped her gently in his arms and smothered her with his unspoken promise of never letting anything bad happen to her again. Beth knew right then that her soul had fallen in love with Daryl Dixon's, and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life making him feel as happy and safe as he made her.

That same feeling now returned every single time he'd wrap his strong body around hers; a feeling of safety, of protection and of belonging. Beth knew words usually failed Daryl, but she also knew his actions more than made up for it. And right now, surrendering herself to him as he held her within his arms and slid his fingers rhythmically in and out of her body, she knew she could let herself fall and he would catch her. He would always catch her.

Daryl carried on palming his wife's tender breast through the thin material of her wedding dress, pinching and rolling her hardened nipple until she could feel the ripples of pleasure throbbing deep inside her pussy. His fingers now massaging that rough spot inside her that had her gasping for air, an overwhelming feeling of euphoria threatening to burst from every pore of her being as she got closer and closer to release.

Then he stopped.

Daryl withdrew his fingers from her body, leaving her confused and so close to climax she almost grabbed his hand, or used her own to stroke her clit just one more time so she could finally finish. Before she had chance to do anything more than groan in frustration, Beth felt Daryl's rough damp fingertips sweep across her back as he gathered her hair over one shoulder and his warm lips pressed into her other. She felt her dress loosening as Daryl lowered the zipper, gently pushing the dress forward and letting it pool on the floor at her feet, leaving his wife naked except for her now soaked and disarrayed lace panties. Daryl guided her back around to face him before knocking her down gently into the seat of the couch.

Beth giggled as she toppled backwards, bouncing slightly as she landed in the soft cushions. "Daryl, what…? Don't stop," she pleaded, her heart threatening to burst from her rib cage in its erratic pounding as her eyes implored him to continue.

"Ain't stoppin'." Daryl smirked slightly as he dropped to his knees in front of her, tugging eagerly at her panties and dragging them down her long slim legs before throwing them over his shoulder, leaving her completely naked.

The archer grabbed his wife, yanking her forward by the hips until she was laid almost flat on her back in front of him, knees tightly together and eyes wide.

"Open yer legs, I wanna look at ya." Daryl's voice was a low deep rumble that Beth obeyed without hesitation. Her heartbeat now a powerful thud at the thought of what was about to happen, and a heat was spreading over her skin like wildfire, matching the warmth rapidly unfurling throughout her whole body. Her mouth suddenly went dry and her stomach flipped as she had a feeling things were going to be very different from now on. _Daryl_ was going to be very different.

The archer watched hungrily through his bangs as Beth let her knees fall wide open, displaying every intimate beautiful part of her body to him, and God it really was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Daryl bit back a groan, unknowingly licking and biting at his lips as his mind wandered for an age, his dark lustful eyes raking over the perfect pink glistening pussy and tight little asshole in front of him.

Worried, Beth touched his arm and his heart almost jumped out of his chest, missing a beat as he realized she was waiting. A sudden and overwhelming panic that he would be a disappointment to her washed over him, snapping him out of his fantasy. He so badly wanted to taste her though. He wanted to push his tongue inside her wet heat and lick every inch of her beautiful pussy until she came… all over his face. But he couldn't find the courage. He had no clue how to go down on a woman properly, how to even start... and that voice in his head was telling him what a stupid ass he was, that he should be concentrating on was giving his wife what she wanted, not day dreaming about shit he had no idea about.

Daryl blinked and shook his head, in an attempt to shut out that voice and focus on the confused naked woman in front of him still waiting patiently… for him to do something.

"See, Princess, yer so much prettier without that dress… yer beautiful," Daryl drawled as his eyes finally flicked up from her center and locked with hers.

Daryl leaned forward over his wife and gently cupped her face with both his hands, nestling his waist between her thighs and kissing her soft pliant lips until they were swollen and red and chaffed from the scratching of his whiskers.

Daryl reached one hand down between their bodies and teasingly ran the tip of his finger the length of her slit, barely even touching her slick folds, but being rewarded with a whimper of appreciation. Beth sucked in a breath as his touch re-ignited every nerve ending in her body, her center tightening and burning in its need for more. Daryl peeled his lips from Beth's, pulling away just enough to watch her face as he moved his fingertips over her hardened clit, rubbing steadily in a gentle sweeping motion as Beth closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip, panting and breathing heavily.

"I'mma make ya come so hard baby… right here, in our house, on our couch." Daryl's lips brushed like feathers over the skin of Beth's throat as he spoke, the tingling vibrations of his dirty guttural words sending a shock-wave of pleasure straight from her throat to her entrance which only added to the wetness already there.

Daryl's fingers kept a steady rhythm until Beth's clit was throbbing and swollen, his lips burning their way into Beth's skin as he moved his mouth over her smooth tingling flesh; her throat, her neck, her chest. His tongue snaking out to lick at his wife's perfect erect nipple before capturing it with his teeth and suckling it between his lips greedily. His eyes never leaving her face as she panted and moaned, licking and biting her lips with every exquisite brush of her husband's skin on hers.

As Beth gasped out his name, arching her back in pleasure, Daryl sunk his middle finger deep inside her, kissing his way back up her chest, neck and throat as he slid his thick digit back and forth through her sticky wet pussy and his thumb circled her clit.

"Oh, god… just there. I'm so close. Oh god, Daryl," Beth screamed, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Yeah, yer gonna come, Princess? C'mon then," he gasped out breathlessly as he sucked at the soft skin under her ear, licking her sweat and feeling her tremble. Beth sucked in a shaky breath, "Yes, oh god, I'm gonna come. That feels so good... please, Daryl," she whimpered in small sobs, unable to focus or even talk properly now.

Daryl didn't want it to end though, not yet, he was enjoying wielding just the tiniest fraction of power over her that she wielded over him. He wanted her to experience the same feeling of helplessness that he felt when she touched him. He wanted her to understand, just briefly and just this once, the torment of wanting something from someone so badly you were consumed by it, and totally powerless to stop the flames from licking and burning your very soul.

So, when her center tightened, her body twitched, her moans rolled together and she clung to him harder, he stopped. He waited, unmoving but kissing her deeply, letting his tongue fill her mouth and swallow her moans until neither could breathe and Beth was writhing and rocking her hips into him, begging and pleading for him to let her finish.

Lying there with her, denying her what she needed, Daryl realized he'd never seen her look as utterly breath-taking. Beth had always been the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on, even back at the farm (when she was strictly off limits) he'd found himself watching her sometimes, longing for her to notice him (even though he'd have had no fucking idea what to do if she had).

But right now, Beth looked different somehow, different to the other times he'd touched her this way. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was nothing at all. Maybe it was the fact she was now his wife and they could start to be together the way he'd always imagined, which meant he was only now really seeing the extraordinary woman that Beth Greene... Beth _Dixon_ had become.

Beth was glowing, she was radiant, blooming from deep within... and Daryl knew he couldn't deny her what she wanted any longer. He pushed in another finger alongside the first and a dirty lustful groan rolled past her lips, a groan like he'd never before heard… a groan that propelled a shock-wave of yearning straight to his groin that had his spent cock twitching in his pants.

"Yes… Yes… Yes," Beth moaned softly, "Please…," Beth gasped as she rolled her hips, Daryl pumping harder and faster against that spot he knew would make her come harder than stimulating her clit alone would. He might not have known too much, but watching her climax that first time he'd touched her there would be ingrained in his memory forever.

Desperate to give his wife the same release she'd given him, he slid his free hand along her body and massaged her small breast under his palm as he rubbed and pinched her nipple between his calloused fingertips.

Daryl watched, mesmerized as his wife's body thrummed and pulsed in front of him, he watched her face scrunch beautifully in concentration, her teeth bite down painfully into her lower lip as she lost herself in his touch. He carried on fucking her with his fingers, reveling in every tiny detail, and this time not holding back.

Each and every touch of Daryl's flesh on hers was like a tiny electrical pulse firing off around her system. The blonde's body was almost spent, breathless and heaving, her skin burning and flushing as her every hair bristled with the orgasm that had been building in every sinew and vein since he'd taken her against the front door… what now seemed like an eternity ago.

"Oohh – god, I'm comin'... oh God. Daryl!" Beth screamed aloud, every fiber of her body exploding and those little electrical pulses finally engulfing her being as they burst into flames. Her body bucked up and her pussy contracted forcefully around his fingers, her warm thick juices gushing over both her husband's hand and the couch as he slowed his ministrations and caught her. Just like she knew he would, she felt his big strong arms holding her tight as her world blurred and spun off its axis.

Daryl's fingers lovingly smoothed away the strands of hair stuck to Beth's forehead as he shushed her and kissed around her face sweetly for a moment. His eyes then flicking hungrily around her quivering body as he crushed his lips into hers, kissing her hard and deep once more, swirling his tongue around the interior of her mouth as she curled her legs and arms around his body and rubbed her throbbing center over his engorged dick.

Every vibration of Beth's pulsing body danced through Daryl's as she clung tightly around him; her heart banging wildly into his chest and the rapid breath from her nostrils feeling cool on his clammy skin.

Daryl could already feel how hard he was again, the blood rushing so fast from his head to his cock, he was left spinning. Watching and feeling Beth's body reach orgasm, hearing her moan out his name... because of him, gave him an overwhelming need to be back inside her. He needed to feel her hot tight body gripping onto him like she never wanted him to leave.

Daryl slowed his kisses, nuzzling his mouth into the golden hair stuck to her shoulder instead. He snaked his arms under his wife's body, pulling her close and safe as she mumbled and groaned into his chest, squeezing him impossibly tight.

They lay together that way until Beth had recovered and Daryl knew it was safe to loosen his grip. He sat back on his knees to look at her; sweaty and flushed and hair spread out over the couch, and he couldn't help but grin madly at her, his eyes shining with pure joy and happiness as he basked in the knowledge he'd made the beautiful mess he was looking at.

"Hey! Mr Dixon, are you laughin' at me?" Beth asked incredulously as she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, unable to hold back her own huge grin. "Somethin' funny, huh?" Beth demanded teasingly as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

"Nah. Just admirin' the view is all. Admirin' how perfect my wife is. You look so fuckin' sexy when ya come, Princess." Daryl combed his fingers through Beth's wild locks as she smiled up at him, blushing furiously and watching intently as he concentrated on picking out some of the now crushed yellow flowers she'd been wearing.

"Wanna go again?" he asked as he looked from her hair to her face, still grinning like a fool. At this point he seriously wondered if he'd ever be able to stop. It wasn't as if he was consciously doing it... his damn heart was so happy, he just couldn't help it. He randomly wondered if that's how he'd looked all day. If he'd been walking around with a stupid ass grin fixed to his lips. Although he should've probably been embarrassed about that, right now he couldn't have given a damn who'd noticed. He'd just married the most loving and beautiful person left on the planet… he was allowed to grin, hell, he was allowed to do fucking cartwheels if he wanted.

"Hmmm, lemme think," Beth considered, pausing for a second as if deliberating. "I'unno. I am feelin' kinda under-dressed here, Daryl. I think we should get you outta that suit... then maybe... we can do it on the couch… if you wanna, I mean?" Beth wiggled her eyebrows as a smile crept over her lips, lighting up her whole face.

Beth hauled herself into a sitting position and began to plant small kisses around Daryl's jaw and under his ear. Daryl closed his eyes and exhaled a long breath, losing himself for a moment as he knelt between his wife's legs and she carefully undid his buttons. He felt as her warm small hands slid over his solid chest, peeling the shirt from his body and dropping it to the floor alongside their other superfluous clothing. Clothing Daryl would be happy to never again wear.

The blonde couldn't help but swallow hard and groan inwardly as she looked him over. He really was perfect. He would never believe it. But it was true. The scars she knew were scattered across his back only proved the same as hers, that they were survivors. She knew he hated them, hated what they represented and what they were a constant reminder of, but she loved them regardless. Just like she knew he loved hers. He'd been the one to help her accept them, help her learn to live with the mess and ugliness they'd tarnished her with. Without them, she would never have known the strength that lived inside her, and without his he wouldn't have become the man he was now. That's how she knew they were going to make it, together until the end, until they were either the last man and woman standing, or until the world had returned to how it was before, and they were old and grey, watching their grand-kids playing in safety. And honestly, either of those scenarios made her glow with happiness.

Beth leaned forward and rubbed her nose softly against his. "Thank you for today. I know it ain't your thing, people lookin' at you and makin' a fuss. I know that you did it for me. _You_ make me so happy, and I love you so much," Beth murmured as she pushed his already open pants down over his hips and thighs and pressed a kiss into the patch of soft hair on his chest, her fingertips grazing softly upwards over the silky warm flesh of his manhood, making it twitch in surprise.

Daryl opened his eyes and gnawed on his lip for a second, as if considering her… her words. Beth tilted her head slightly as she slipped her hand between his legs and rolled his balls in her palm, eliciting a groan, an answer from the archer.

Daryl kicked off his shoes and tore off his pants and socks before grabbing Beth roughly around the waist and lifting her onto his lap as he turned around and sat back into the couch. "Why don't ya show me how happy I make ya." Daryl's heart pounded as he crushed his mouth into Beth's for one more kiss.

He rested his head back into the couch and raked over her body with his dark hooded eyes, his hands gently massaging her perfectly sized breasts as Beth leaned forward and rested her forearms on his shoulders, threading her fingers through his hair. Beth closed her eyes as her husband's hands drifted lower, gliding over her every curve as his mouth placed hot languid kisses across her shoulder and up the column of her neck. His hands stopping on her ass as he pulled her towards him, pushing and pulling her hot wet center against his once more impressive erection.

Beth groaned, unable to stop her face and body flushing crimson from the delicious friction. She was sure she could go over the edge again right now… if he would just do that for a bit longer, if he would just rub her clit a few more times against his hardness.

"Oh God, I'm gonna come," Beth whimpered suddenly through swollen lips, falling against her husband's shoulder and tugging on his hair as he ground her body over his one more time. He raised her up, groaning at the beautiful feeling of sliding his dick inside her. One swift movement and he was pulling her body hard down onto his until she'd taken everything he had and he could feel her walls clenching around him, on the brink of climax once more.

"C'mon then, Princess. Come for me. I want ya to come all over me," Daryl demanded in a growl before grabbing her face and crushing his lips to hers, groaning as their tongues began to dance. One rock of her hips, her sensitive nub brushing his pubic bone in just the right place as her pussy slid tightly along the length of him, and Beth came, her screams muffled this time by Daryl's mouth as her center squeezed and released around his dick, rapidly and with force.

Her gushing and pulsing pussy only fueled the hardness of his cock, his pre-cum dribbling inside her as he bounced her gently along his shaft, holding her tight as she jerked and panted in his arms.

"Fuck, Beth, that feels amazin'," Daryl mused as Beth began to kiss and lick her husband's shoulder and neck, moving upwards to his jaw and ear as her nails scratched a mindless pattern into his biceps.

Daryl released his grip on Beth's hips, letting her take over the slow deep rhythm they'd fallen into as she recovered herself. One hand moved to the center of her back and the other to her nape. He wound her long messy curls around his fist and tilted her head backwards, licking and sucking his way across her breasts and neck, murmuring sweet nothings into her flesh as he watched their bodies connect in the dim light of the room.

They stayed like that for an age; kissing, touching, watching, exploring… slowly making love in a way that was different to before. Beth hoped it would always be this way from now on, not because she hadn't enjoyed sex before, just that it had always been rushed and awkward and kind of embarrassing. She knew that had been partly because they were both inexperienced, shy and lacking confidence when it came to physical relationships, but that it had mostly been circumstance… the situation they were in. That was no longer a concern, and as she watched her husband take as much pleasure from her as she was taking from him, a huge grin plastered itself over her face.

Beth leaned forward and buried her nose in the curve of Daryl's neck, kissing and moaning his name as she rode him harder and faster, listening to his strained groans and feeling the change in his body as she tightened her walls around him and she knew he was getting close.

"C'mon baby, you don't hafta hide, not from me. Come on," Beth whispered against his ear, her breath cool on his sweaty flesh and sending chills along his spine and goose bumps across his skin.

The blonde sat back and locked her eyes with Daryl's, smiling as her hands found his and she laced his fingers through her smaller ones, before forcefully pushing his arms into the couch cushions either side of his head, holding them captive as she slowed her hips to a gentle shallow roll.

Daryl's eyes went black, his chest heaving as his lips parted, and he lunged forward to bury his face in his wife's neck. Beth jerked back, holding his hands firmly in place as she looked at him.

"No. I wanna watch you." Beth had never been able to watch her husband properly when they'd made love, it was always either pitch black or he'd keep himself hidden. She'd just assumed that it was part of his shyness, but he seemed different somehow now, like he was trying, and if they were ever going to have the same connection sexually that they had in every other aspect of their lives, then she needed to show him he could be himself, that this was the start of the rest of their lives.

Daryl didn't deny her, he didn't even want to… he wanted her to see what he could never explain. He rested his head back and closed his eyes as Beth squeezed her hands over his and rode his cock torturously slowly, long tight strokes back and forth from tip to base, over and over as his groaning became louder and his fingers gripped around hers.

"Beth. Fuck, I'm gonna come," he panted as she kissed around his face, nuzzling his sweaty bangs from his eyes with her nose and pressing gentle kisses over his closed eyelids, knowing he was almost there as she slid her body all the way along his cock once more, feeling it harden and swell within her walls.

"Open your eyes, baby. Look at me," her voice so soothing and commanding, he obeyed. His eyes opened to find Beth's flushed face and dark orbs smiling back at him. He thrust up once more to meet her downward stroke and that was when his body and senses exploded, spilling himself deep inside his wife as Beth ground her hips down into his lap and clamped herself around his pulsing member.

Daryl flopped his head back against the couch, his face screwed up into a picture of pained pleasure as a deep guttural grunt escaped his lungs and his breath came in heavy bursts, huffing and puffing as his body took on a life of its own. His eyes stayed locked with Beth's though, except for the brief second when he was unable to stop them scrunching shut as his balls drew up and the first crash of orgasm exploded through his center.

His hands crushed hers as he clung on, his eyes burning through hers as his heartbeat gradually returned to normal, his breath calmed and his cock finished erupting and finally began to soften. He leaned forward and caught her raw lips with his, a smile lighting up his face once more. "I love you, Mrs Dixon. I ain't never gonna stop tellin' ya neither," Daryl declared loudly.

Beth released his hands, wanting him to hold her, and that's what he did. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her until she couldn't breathe, his fingers playing in the damp curls that hung down her back and Beth humming softly against his pounding heart as she stroked her fingertips over his nape. They'd never really had this before, a chance to hold each other after sex for as long as they wanted, and they were both determined to relish every single second of it.

Beth began to drift into a deep sated sleep as she lay tucked safely against her husband's chest, the rhythmical ticking of the grandfather clock a strange but comforting lullaby. It wasn't tiredness that took her in the end though, but contentment. Daryl relaxed back into the cushions and cradled his wife's boneless body, closing his own eyes to enjoy a newfound closeness that he never imagined existed.

That moment soon turned into hours as Daryl joined his wife in slumber, eventually pulling Beth down with him as he stretched out on the couch, tangling his limbs with hers until it was unclear where he ended and she began. Although that had been the point of today hadn't it? He didn't end anywhere anymore and she didn't begin anywhere, they were one now, they'd been joined together, forever.


	3. Chapter 3 The Bedroom

**Six Rooms**

 **Chapter Three – The Bedroom**

A couple of hours passed by as the newlyweds lay wrapped around each other in the very position they'd fallen asleep, Beth with her back against the couch and Daryl facing her, his limbs entwined through hers and his wife's cheek against his chest.

Daryl woke first (before Beth had even stirred) just like he had every morning since they'd shared a bed. He opened his eyes in the now hazy light of the room to find Beth still sleeping soundly, her bright yellow hair sprawled out messily over both him and the couch, and a pool of warm drool sticking her chin to his chest. He stretched himself carefully around her body, freeing one hand and brushing the pad of his thumb across the corner of her mouth, wiping away the wetness.

A smile tugged at Daryl's lips as Beth's beautiful face twitched under his touch and she licked her lips. He watched, entranced by the soft rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out against him, and at how the bursts of warm air from her lungs caressed his chest and licked at his insides like flames. He didn't have the heart to wake her … even though all he really wanted to do right now was kiss her.

So instead, Daryl let his rough fingertips roam as gently as possible along the contours of her hourglass figure, shoulder to thigh, sighing contentedly as he buried his nose into her hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled her unmistakable and completely intoxicating fragrance, unable to stop his already semi erect cock from digging into Beth's thigh.

Daryl loved to watch Beth in the few moments before she would wake each morning; when she looked so content and innocent, when her limbs were still entwined with his and she was molded to him like an invisible thread had sewn them together in the night. In those few brief moments every morning, when complete and utter peace would wash over him and when Daryl knew he'd never be happier, the dread of what it would feel like to lose her again would once more swamp his mind, and all he wanted to do was bury his body so deeply inside hers that it would be impossible for anyone to ever separate them again.

But he hadn't, and the house being full of people and the prospect of being interrupted by Judy or Carl, or heard by Rick and Michonne had only been part of the reason, an excuse. He hadn't because he'd felt ashamed. He didn't want to be exposed and naked in the light of the day. He didn't want Beth seeing the imperfections and inadequacies that were written all over his body, for fear they would disgust her like they disgusted him.

But after today, after hearing Beth Greene promise in front of God and her family to always care for him, love him, protect and cherish him... forsaking all others... through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, he'd finally gone some way to letting go of that shame… and he felt better than he'd ever felt in his life before. He knew without doubt that Beth was his now, that he was hers.

As his hand fumbled back up along his wife's side, Daryl lifted a handful of her hair and wound it around his fingers, pressing his lips to the circular scar on her temple as thoughts of pulling her from her slumber, of continuing on with their wedding night, of making love to her until morning and doing the things he'd never before dared to, crowded his heart and head.

As if his new wife could hear his thoughts and sense his intentions, Beth wriggled against him. She groaned against his chest, exhaling slowly and deeply as Daryl's hand now rubbed impatiently in gentle sweeps across her hip bone and the smooth skin of her belly, barely skimming through the top of her soft blonde curls. As he watched his tanned fingers trace circles over her pale flesh, he thought that the blonde looked and felt different somehow; curvier, softer, fuller maybe. Before Daryl had much chance to think on it further, Beth moaned loudly, stretching and turning over to face the back of the couch, shuffling herself backwards and settling her curves against the taught firm muscles of her husband's body.

Daryl turned his head, glancing over his shoulder to seek out the grandfather clock whose ticking was now an unwelcome reminder that time was running out for him if he wanted to keep his promise… his plans, which so far hadn't gone as well as he'd… well, planned.

It was almost twenty after ten, a little over three hours since they'd stepped into their new home for the first time as man and wife and he'd fucked her shamefully quickly and roughly against the front door. He supposed he'd done slightly better in the living room… but he knew that Beth deserved much more than he'd given her so far.

Daryl turned his head back around and curled his arms tightly around Beth, dragging her body backwards and aligning her delicate frame so it was flush with his, his mouth now trailing warm wet eager kisses over the curve of her shoulder and upwards along the column of her neck as his lips encased her earlobe.

"Hey, time to wake up, Princess," he mumbled, his breath heavy and warm as it caressed Beth's sensitive flesh.

"I got plans. I wanna show ya the bedroom… _our_ bedroom," he drawled, deeper now as his lips and whiskers scraped a burning trail of desire over her tingling skin, from ear to nape, feeling Beth shiver in his arms.

Beth yawned and moaned, her hand coming up to rub at her eyes as Daryl reached around to massage the swell of her soft breast, his thumb sweeping forcefully back and forth over her smooth pink nipple until it was a hardened peak and goose bumps littered every single inch of her body.

Daryl knew he'd never tire of watching the way Beth's body reacted to his fumbled touches. How even half asleep, Beth could reassure him he was doing something right. How she could show him she loved him, show him she wanted him, without so much as a word or a look.

"Mmmm… how long did I sleep? You shoulda woken me." Beth slowly opened her eyes, the thrill of Daryl's touches bubbling under her skin and finally waking both her body and mind. She twisted in her husband's crushing embrace and pressed her mouth to his in a soft lingering kiss.

"Plans huh? That sounds nice. I might even have some of my own," she whispered, grinning at him mischievously before closing her eyes again. The blonde traced the tip of her nose lightly around his, placing soft kisses across his face and humming sweetly. Daryl closed his eyes. He let his fingers stroke lazy circles over her firm round ass cheeks, and a groan of happiness rumble low in his throat, reveling in Beth's feather light touches as she scraped at his scalp and neck.

"I thought you'd forgotten about our little wager… since you fell asleep on me… old man!" Beth teased, her mouth barely brushing over his and her words followed by a soft melodic giggle.

Daryl's eyes shot open, then narrowed in mock indignation as he pulled back to look at the beautiful giggling mess in his arms. He slapped his palm down gently on her backside, his big splayed hand covering it almost completely as he squeezed and massaged with force, pulling her into him so she could feel exactly how ready he was to carry on, before leaning in closer. "This old man ain't done yet. Was just takin' a power nap while you crashed out on me."

Beth felt her husband's lips curling into a smirk against her cheek as he continued in a low sexy whisper, "And just so we're clear... I _am_ gonna win this wager, Mrs Dixon. And I _am_ gonna make love to ya in every room in this house before mornin'. Then I'm gonna claim what ya owe me."

Daryl hitched Beth's leg over his hip and ground her hot slick center over his erection as he held on tightly to her ass. Beth gasped out, her eyes shooting open and becoming instantly dark as that ache started to throb deep in her core at her husband's confident words. The blonde pulled back far enough so she was looking straight into Daryl's eyes, her fingers idly tracing over the graying whiskers covering his jawline.

"That's fightin' talk from where I come from, Mr Dixon? Maybe I'm plannin' on wearin' you out before we make it outta the bedroom… or maybe you'll just go ahead and fall asleep on me again," Beth goaded as she widened her eyes and grinned, feeling herself becoming more daring, too. "Maybe I don't care about the bet, Daryl. Maybe I just wanted my husband...My…Sexy…Beautiful…Husband…To…Finally...Fuck…Me." Beth enunciated her words, punctuating each one with a soft kiss to the corners of his mouth and eyes, before pausing for a moment, "Anywhere he wants… and any way he wants," she whispered against his ear, swallowing hard as she waited for a response.

It was clear how much more intimate Daryl was trying to be with her, how he was finally trying to open up and relax, and she wanted to do that for him, too. Beth wanted him to know it was okay for them to do or say anything in front of each other, to try new things, to discover what they liked… and didn't, and that he didn't have to feel embarrassed about it, but it was also okay if he did.

Daryl's hand grabbed Beth's head and his mouth crushed blindly into hers, wiping the grin from her face and stealing the air from her lungs as his tongue stroked with purpose, lapping hard and forcefully around every contour of her gaping and overwhelmed mouth.

Beth was unable to breathe, or think, or move as Daryl used her mouth in the most beautiful new ways. His lips, teeth and tongue sucked and nipped and licked until she was powerless to do anything only give him what he wanted. Her surrender, her apology… because Beth understood right then and there that Daryl Dixon was not too old for anything. This bold and confident version of Daryl had Beth's insides clenching tightly, her center dripping, and her body throbbing in anticipation of what was to come.

Beth let herself revel in the thrilling sensations coursing through her veins for a while as Daryl grew more and more confident, using her body to make himself feel good for once as his hands and mouth left no part of her untouched… no part, except _that_ part. The very part her entire entity craved him to touch. Beth desperately needed more. She'd never had to wait this long for him to get her off before and her whole body was coiled tight enough to unravel at the slightest touch...

"I love you," she mumbled breathlessly against his ear as she broke his kiss. She curled her fingers tightly around the warm, smooth, hard cock that was still pressing with purpose into her thigh, slowly stroking along the length of him as he inhaled sharply and groaned out.

"I love you, too," Daryl mumbled back, "M'always gonna love ya." His voice was hardly audible as he snuggled his face into the curve of Beth's neck and bit at her flesh.

"Show me our bedroom," She mewled, captured Daryl's earlobe with her teeth before slowly letting it go with a squelchy 'pop'.

Daryl growled out loudly and impatiently, his limbs flailing around uselessly as he attempted to untangle himself from around his bride and do exactly as she asked. He found his feet and scooped her into his arms, settling her center around his waist in one smooth movement and letting his mouth capture hers for one more heated kiss as his body pressed her against the open doorjamb.

Beth panted out as the throb in her core started to pulse with increased intensity. It was a painful ache of emptiness she knew could only be sated by him. By having Daryl's body inside hers and him making her feel safe and loved and part of something so beautiful it was beyond what should be possible in the decimated world they now inhabited, beyond what she deserved.

Deserve it or not though, Beth corralled his mouth with hers, holding him a willing captive as she kissed her husband with the same newfound passionate fervor he'd used with her moments earlier, nipping and sucking at his raw lips until he was the one moaning.

Beth's tongue slowed to roll aside his lazily, exploring the depths of Daryl's mouth, almost licking his very soul and tasting the inferno of love that was burning inside him with an intensity she knew even the tiny life inside her must have been able to feel. The life growing inside her that she and Daryl had created months ago, and that she already loved as fiercely as she loved its daddy.

Despite wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside his wife's heat and fuck her through the nearest wall once more, the need to do new things, things that Beth might like, things that he might like, was even more powerful. So, with all the self-control he could muster, Daryl hoisted Beth higher, gripped her ass tighter and finished crossing the hallway, before ascending the moonlit stairs.

Beth didn't stop to draw breath. She continued to use his mouth until her lips were raw and stinging, distracting herself from the overwhelming need to share her secret with her husband. She tugged at his hair as his fingers knead her ass, she blew warm air softly across the shell of his ear and sucked at his neck until they both knew it would be bruised.

By the time they reached their bedroom door, Daryl's heart was pounding hard enough to burst from his sternum, his pulse throbbing loudly enough to drown out a nuclear explosion, and his stomach churning until he wanted to be sick.

Excitement.

It was something he'd never let himself feel before. Not really. He'd felt happy and nervous and grateful, wanted and loved (and as horny as a damn teenager) whenever he was with Beth, but he'd never felt excited. He was always too busy concentrating on what he was doing, on not disappointing the only person that had ever shown him any affection. He'd been too distracted by his nerves, on hiding his scars and inadequacies, on trying to make sex last longer than thirty seconds, on keeping himself quiet, keeping Beth quiet… but not one of those things mattered now.

Daryl broke away from Beth's unrelenting assault on his mouth and reached for the doorknob, pushing open the door and revealing a semi-dark and fragrant space. Honeysuckle. Obviously another of Maggie's touches, Daryl mused to himself as he wondered what the hell else surprises his sister-in-law had left for them around the house. He reasoned it was his own stupid ass fault for letting her talk him into 'making the place nice'.

"Next stop on the Dixon house tour… the master bedroom," Daryl started as Beth gazed at him, her lips now swollen and deep pink and her face not too many shades behind. Her big eyes, although darkened and heavy with desire, overflowed with nothing but love and excitement as she gazed at her man, her thumb rubbing back and forth over Daryl's equally raw and swollen lips.

"Our room," Daryl finished quietly as he tucked an unruly curl back behind Beth's ear, softly kissing along the side of her face until he could feel her skin tingle and a shiver take hold of her. He pulled back to look at her properly, his pupils blown, lids almost closed as the fire in his eyes set ablaze every inch of her flesh they hungrily darted across.

"Hmmm, _our_ bedroom, huh? You best show me _everythin'_ , don't wanna be trippin' over 'cause I don't know where stuff is. You know how clumsy I am." Beth wiggled her eyebrows and bit down into her lower lip as seductively as she could, before her face lit up with a smile.

"Everythin'?" Daryl echoed as he stepped into the room and slammed the door shut behind them with his foot. "Might take a while. Ya sure ya don't want me to show ya tomorrow when it's light?" Daryl asked huskily, still moving towards the edge of the bed as a huge smirk crossed his lips, his eyes now burning even deeper and their heat licking at Beth's insides and leaving her gasping for air. "Been a long day already, Princess. Don't ya wanna sleep?" he drawled, before unconsciously poking out his tongue and tracing it around his slightly parted lips, still completely unaware of how insanely wet that one action alone could make his wife.

Beth shook her head wildly, grinding her soaked pussy downwards over Daryl's now sticky and leaking cock. "What about your promise… please baby," she whimpered as she pulled him close and licked softly at the join of his lips, her voice betraying how small and feeble she felt right now. The thought of him leaving her like this for even one more moment… aching and on fire, and empty and desperate for him to do _something,_ to touch her _somewhere_ … was too much to bear.

Daryl deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing back just as softly against hers as he climbed onto the edge of the mattress and lowered Beth back until she was laid out under him. Her slender legs remained locked tightly around his hips as she grasped at his hair and pulled him downwards, grinding her center against his erection impatiently.

"So… this is the bed. Ya like it?" Daryl rasped huskily into Beth's burning flesh, delaying and teasing for just a while longer as she nodded and moaned.

Daryl peeled his lips from his wife's, his mouth beginning to burn a torturously slow hot wet trail of kisses from the hollow of her throat to the hardened peak of her breasts, first one, then the other. His hands unfurled her legs from around him and anchored her feet to the mattress either side of his glistening torso.

Daryl was focused on one thing only. Finally doing what he'd never had the nerve to do before; not even when they'd been on the couch and she'd bared her most intimate parts to him for the first time, letting him see and smell how turned on she was.

"I wanna taste ya," he mumbled almost shyly, needing to say it out loud before he lost his nerve.

Daryl pressed his lips into the soft warm skin just below Beth's navel, a deliberately unhurried and hesitant kiss that was, even now and after everything, seeking permission to carry on. "I wanna lick yer pussy…I wanna make ya come," he drawled.

On those last words, his eyes flicked up to lock with hers, and Beth's whole body tightened, vibrating deliciously as if she were the taut string of Daryl's loaded crossbow; his words, his breath, his touch, the fire in his eyes, all propelling their way through her body like a bolt. Her pulse raced, her heart banged and her head felt like it was filling with the smoke from the fire that was burning inside her; slow moving, dense, heavy smoke that left her mind clouded and disorientated and her mouth so dry she couldn't voice an answer.

All Beth could do was nod her head and implore him with her eyes, whimpering out as she rocked her hips under him, pushing upwards into his hardened body and almost begging once more for him to do it. To do the thing she'd hoped he'd do now they were alone and married and finally able to express the mad crazy lust they felt for each other. The desire they'd ignored and repressed for so long.

That was all the encouragement Daryl needed.

His mouth zigzagged soft kisses slowly across the rest of her belly, across her hips, first one then the other. Then down lower, his nose trailing through the heady scent that lingered in her soft blonde curls; the dirty bittersweet mixture that was both him and her, until he was finally stood on his knees between her open legs in the plush carpeted floor of their room. He grabbed Beth's ankles and dragged her center towards him, groaning as he lavished languid heated kisses along the velvety skin of her long legs, one then the other.

When he couldn't hold out any longer, he inched closer, licking and sucking at that same dirty bittersweet juice that slicked his wife's inner thighs; Beth's sweat and arousal and his own cum. The beautiful mix of them.

As he finished cleaning her up, Daryl lifted Beth's legs over his broad shoulders, gnawing on his lower lip as his darkened eyes raked over her glistening pink slit, but this time in hunger not fear.

Beth didn't know what to expect from oral sex because she'd never let anyone touch her like that before, but whatever she'd imagined… however pleasurable she'd hoped it would be to have Daryl's divine mouth between her legs (and she had imagined it lots), was nothing compared with how incredible it felt experiencing the first stroke of his hot heavy tongue sliding through her soaked and throbbing folds.

Although her mind may still have been clouded, her body's reactions were instinctive; natural responses to the sparks of pleasure burning through her veins as her knees fell further apart and her back arched up off the bed. She let a long lustful moan of his name rumble past her lips, let her eyelids close tightly over eyes that had already rolled back in ecstasy, and let her hands weave roughly through Daryl's hair, anchoring his mouth to her heat, urging him to carry on.

Daryl watched in awe as his wife bucked and moaned at the first slow lick of his tongue through her pussy. He slid his thumbs into her folds and held her open, this time dragging the flat of his tongue over her entrance and licking over and over, before plunging inside her tight heat to experience her intoxicating taste properly for the first time.

Beth squirmed at the strange but delicious sensation of his hot, wet, malleable tongue swirling around inside her entrance, gasping his name between her pleas for more. So, he buried his face further into her, licking lasciviously and probing her opening more deeply, experimenting, before dragging his tongue upwards in one slow firm stroke and flicking over her swollen clit. Daryl savored both the noises of pleasure coming from his wife, and the sticky sweet arousal that was now coating his tongue and chin and whiskers in equal amounts.

Beth groaned and gasped, moaning Daryl's name and scraping his scalp with her nails as he swirled the tip of his tongue in slow smooth circles around her aching clit. She couldn't help but buck her hips upwards, her body greedily demanding more as she became overcome by every wonderful new sensation flooding her senses.

Daryl traced around and along each and every contour of his wife's pussy with his tongue and lips; slowly and softly, then faster, harder, until he knew what made her moan, until every beautiful thing about her most intimate place was etched into his memory, like the scars etched into his back… forever.

"Daryl... oh, that feels so good… amazin'. Oh, god, you're gonna make me come. I'm gonna come," Beth whimpered, no more than a breathless whisper as she gasped for air and moaned out loudly, her hand now stroking Daryl's cheek as she ground her pussy roughly against his face and dug her heels into his strong broad shoulders, seeking release.

Daryl growled out, the vibrations dancing through Beth's core as his hands slid upwards over the curves of her body, burning their way through her tender tingling flesh until she felt her insides melting. He blindly squeezed and groped at the underside of both her breasts, tugging at her impossibly hard nipples in response to her praise. Then his lips clamped down around her clit and he suckled and teased, taking her to the very edge of the abyss once more.

Beth could feel the first sparks of orgasm igniting and firing off through her body as her center pulsed and her body thrummed. As she rocked against him, her body heaving and burning and her breaths hard and fast, Daryl held her down, smothering her body with his hands, gripping her hips and pulling her closer. His tongue lapped softly and quickly over and around her throbbing bundle of nerves as he kissed and sucked at the hot flesh of her pussy, drinking down everything she gave him and happily drowning in the exquisite taste that was his wife's desire for him.

"Daryl!" Beth screamed as she pulled his head downwards and thrust her hips upwards, her orgasm happening hard and suddenly over her husband's face as she moaned and panted out all kinds of praise. His mouth was still pressed against her clit when she exploded, her pussy contracting rapidly and her juices soaking him.

Daryl pulled back to watch, waiting only a minute before he continued to lick her, his tongue now moving gently and slowly around her pulsing clit and over her tightening entrance as he cleaned her up. Even that was too much though, her body jerking uncontrollably and her knees clamping shut. His tongue felt like sandpaper and his whiskers were grazing almost painfully over her hypersensitive flesh. Beth's hands grabbed at Daryl's head as she panted and gasped, guiding him upwards and out from between her legs.

All she wanted to do was kiss him and hold him against a part of her body that wasn't the epicenter of the quake currently rocking through her core, a part that hadn't just burst open… although honestly, her whole body felt like it had split open, burning with happiness and joy.

Daryl understood. He pressed feather light kisses into her abdomen, groaning into her tender flesh as he finally crawled up to lie on his side next to her, licking his lips and wiping his face in the bedspread before holding her shaking form against his out of breath and sweaty body. He stroked her hair and traced a fingertip down the middle of her body, watching her shiver and pant as a contented smile spread itself across his face.

"I shoulda done that a long time ago," Daryl whispered as he nuzzled his cheek into the damp curls stuck to Beth's shoulder, watching her body struggle for air as the sweaty sheen of her flushed breasts caught distractingly in the silvery moonlight, reminding him of the dull ache between his own legs.

As much as Daryl needed his own release, he needed to know Beth was okay. If he had to lie there all night with a painfully engorged dick and aching throbbing balls, he would have. But Beth only lay un-moving for a couple of moments before turning her head to look at him through wide shining sapphire eyes.

"You really shouldn't. I would've made way too much noise." Beth's quiet voice seemed to boom in the silence of the bedroom as she bit down on her lip and gently pushed Daryl's sweaty bangs out of his face.

Daryl let his eyes wander over her face as he traced the pad of his thumb over her lips, making her smile as he considered his reply, deciding honesty was the only option.

"Ya couldn't ever make too much noise. I like that yer a screamer… just wish I'd done more, tried harder to… yunno… before. I kinda like knowin' I can make ya moan like that." Daryl admitted finally, his neck and face flushing deep pink even though a wicked and proud smirk pulled at his lips.

Beth widened her already huge eyes, "Oh, you do, huh? Bet ya feel all manly knowin' you're so good that I can't keep quiet?" Beth teased, giggling before abruptly rolling Daryl onto his back and pinning him to the bed. She sat astride his hips, purposefully sliding her still throbbing and soaked pussy along the length of his erection to torment him, enjoying watching his eyes darken and his breath quicken.

Beth threaded her small fingers through his and pressed his hands into the soft covers either side of his head, Daryl only too happy to let his wife mold and tease him any way she pleased right now, knowing he held no power at all to stop her.

"Ya can try harder now," Beth whispered, squeezing her hands lovingly into his as she gazed down on him, her hair hanging messily around her shoulders and her eyes ablaze with the same desire as she could see burning in his.

After an eternity of staring at each other, pulses pounding and hearts thumping as excitement took hold, Beth dropped forward and kissed him. Her tongue forcing its way past his lips and crashing around his mouth. Daryl returned her kiss, harder and rougher, his face pushing into hers and his breath coming in short loud bursts from his nostrils as their tongues and lips slurped and squelched. The smell of herself on his face and her taste on his lips as he thrust his tongue alongside hers was nothing short of intoxicating. It made her stomach flip and her pussy clench at the memory.

That feeling of emptiness, the ache in her core was back with a vengeance. She knew however many times he made her come, she would never feel fully sated until he was inside her. Until he was filling that space inside her body that had been made especially for him, just like he filled the spaces in her heart and soul that had been made just for him.

Beth rolled her hips and impaled herself onto her husband's engorged cock, biting into his lip, her body burning as it stretched around him. Daryl tightened his grip on Beth's fingers and groaned out at the now familiar sensation of being inside his wife's body. Relief and pleasure colliding, coursing through his system and setting him aflame as she began to rock back and forth, squeezing and releasing the walls of her pussy around him until he could feel his body beginning to burst open at the seams.

Daryl suddenly flipped Beth over, one swift movement and he was on top of her, eliciting a startled squeal from the blonde as he bounced with her in the softness of the mattress. The archer held his solid frame above Beth's for a moment, his cock still buried deeply inside her as he pinned her to their bed. Daryl's hands moved to hold hers captive above her head as his mouth hovered over the throbbing pulse point in her neck, his breath coming in short hard bursts as he tried to come back from the edge.

"Yeah, feelin' pretty manly… so, are ya gonna scream for me again, Princess?" he asked, his voice a deep ragged drawl as he pulled back his hips and thrust back into her, his balls slapping against the wet flesh of her ass.

"Oh, god," Beth gasped, wholly unprepared for the feeling that flooded her system as he smashed into a place inside her that made her want to sing and scream and cry and cuss and come all over him. "Fuck me. C'mon, baby," she panted, her face scrunched up in concentrated pleasure. She gripped her fingers tightly around her husband's, a loud grunt escaping him as her tight ribbed walls flexed around him impatiently, almost squeezing him to the point of no return once more.

"Don't. Gonna finish now if ya keep doin' that," he grunted, one hand now cupping her face, the rough pad of his thumb rubbing across the soft delicate skin of her cheek as he took a second to look at her and catch his breath. She had absolutely no idea what she did to him, how hard she made him through just an innocent touch or word, how she made it so difficult for him to not shoot off before he even got inside her.

Daryl brushed his lips against hers, groaning as his tongue filled her mouth in the same delicious way his cock was filling her pussy… to the point of it being too much, but at the same time, not being nearly enough.

He wanted more. He wanted to give _her_ more. So, pulling himself away from her swollen lips and resting his forehead into hers, he slid his hand under her ass. He lifted her hips off the bed and rocked up into her body, slow and shallow thrusts that hit that same deep spot inside her over and over, Beth screaming and moaning his name until she felt her vision blur and her center spasming.

"Oh, god… I'm comin'…" she gasped, wrapping her arms around Daryl's neck and pressing her lips into his as she squeezed her eyes closed. One more thrust into that spot and he felt her body tighten and slow for that one split second before she fell apart around him, pulling him towards his own ending.

"I love ya," he whimpered as he fucked straight through his wife's climax, harder and faster, losing himself in the feel of her contracting around him, in the sounds of her satisfied moans and whimpers, in the sound of his rock hard cock pounding her convulsing wet pussy, and in the sound of his heartbeat banging in his ears.

"I love you," Beth echoed, her hands now twisted in his hair, her lips kissing down the column of his neck, licking across his sweat soaked flesh and sucking right where x marked the spot on his clavicle. "C'mon baby, I wanna feel you come." Beth's breathless words vibrated right through the bone and through into his chest cavity, spiraling downwards until they collided and exploded with the throb rising up from his groin.

"Fuck," he cried, as he dug his fingers into her ass cheek almost painfully, pulling her impossibly close and burying himself so deep inside her he thought he might never find his way back. And he didn't even want to, because as his climax ripped open his body and he felt his warm seed splashing against her insides once more, he realized the safety of Beth's arms and her unwavering acceptance were the only things preventing him from slipping into oblivion.

Daryl collapsed on top of her, letting her stroke his hair and settle his head to lay on her shoulder as he caught his breath. Beth let him lay there un-moving for an age, until the room was once again silent, his softened cock had slipped from her pussy and her mind had drifted to thinking about the most random things.

"Daryl, can you smell honeysuckle? I noticed it when we came in, but you were kinda occupyin' my mouth, so I couldn't say anythin'," Beth mused as she stared at the ceiling, still running her fingers rhythmically through Daryl's long damp locks.

"Yeah, it's yer sister. Told her she could come over and… I'unno, make the place nice fer ya. Ain't got no idea what she's done 'cept the candles downstairs and whatever the hell's in here." Daryl lifted his head and kissed Beth's cheek, before rolling onto his back and sprawling out.

"I like it. It reminds me of home… I mean the farm. Maggie pretends she ain't bothered about sentimental stuff… but I know she is." Beth rolled over onto her side to face Daryl, feeling his eyes burning into her. "Didn't your momma ever tell you it's rude to stare, Daryl Dixon? Don't look at me. I look such a mess, I know I do." Beth sighed and felt herself blushing as she tried to calm down her hair and close her legs as Daryl's eyes roamed her body.

"Pfft! Mess my ass! Ain't ever seen nothin' as sexy as yer just-been-fucked hair," Daryl smirked and ran his fingertips through an unruly curl, tugging gently before skimming his hand over Beth's temple. "Except this. This is pretty sexy, too," he whispered as he traced his hand down the contour of her body, kissing the end of her nose.

Beth couldn't help but blush at her husband's compliments as she sat herself up, pulling her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them, looked around the room properly for the first time. It was so pretty. Very girly. Even through the silvery glow of moonlight she could see well enough. There was solid mahogany furniture; a dressing table, night stands, drawers, cheval mirror, and of course their bed, which appeared to be a four-poster queen. Pretty pink damask wallpaper adorned the walls, crystal lights hung from the walls, gorgeous cream curtains framed the window and thick white plush carpet covered the floor. As her eyes lowered to the comforter under them, she fingered a piece of the prettiest pink floral silk bed linen she'd ever seen.

"Ya like it?" Daryl asked, watching her face as she scanned the room wide eyed.

"No. I love it! It's beautiful… it's all so new and perfect." Beth beamed at Daryl as his warm palm rubbed up and down her spine and his lips pressed a kiss into her hip.

"Figured ya deserved somethin' new and beautiful and perfect, too, seein' as I got ya today and all you got was me," he mumbled as he kissed her hip once more, this time lingering there as he closed his eyes.

Beth roughly pushed his head away from her and rolled him onto his back, glaring as angrily as she could at him. Which wasn't very angrily at all because whenever she tried to be mad at him for putting himself down, for letting those feelings of self-hate and unworthiness creep in, an overwhelming sense of guilt would wash over her, as if she was just about to scold a puppy.

"Daryl Dixon, if I even hear ya thinkin' that way again I'm gonna be real pissed, ya hear? And there ain't gonna be nothin' beautiful, nor perfect about what I'll do to ya neither." Beth kept her voice low but forceful as she lapsed into a thick Southern accent (which always happened if she felt this passionate about something). Her eyes scanned his face and she couldn't help but feel that guilt bubble up once more. Daryl looked heartbroken, like he knew he'd just ruined the moment, and had no idea how to put it right.

Beth ran her thumb over the join of his lips, before he had chance. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so…angry. But you know I hate it when you say stuff like that about yourself. You _are_ beautiful and you _are_ perfect, and I love you. The past is gone. You just gotta remember that I'm gonna want you, and need you 'til my dyin' day." Beth leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth in apology, hoping she could bring him back round. "Hey, just think, if you're unlucky and find out there is an afterlife… yunno, that ain't comin' back as a walker, then my ghost is gonna love your ghost… so you're gonna be stuck with me forever. Period." Beth grinned and Daryl couldn't help but smile too.

"Really, Princess? Ghost us'es?" Daryl cocked his eyebrow and grabbed her hand, kissing the thumb that had been stroking his lip as he gazed at her. Right then Daryl wanted to say so much to her. He tried to organize through his jumbled thoughts; tried to find the words to apologize and explain why he was the way he was, why he probably always would be, but that it wasn't on her, that she'd already made him so much better, and that he'd never stop trying.

"Where's the bathroom, baby? I gotta pee," Beth asked suddenly, interrupting Daryl's thoughts and stopping his plans in their tracks as she sat up and shuffled to the end of the bed.

"One of the doors over there." Daryl nodded towards the far corner as he folded one arm under his head and stretched out, gnawing nervously on the jagged skin of his thumb, deciding to let it go for now.

Beth jumped down and headed over to the doors, opening one and switching on the light, only to find it was a huge walk in closet… a closet filled with clothes she recognized as hers and more that she didn't. "Aahhhh, Daryl, did you put all my stuff in here?" Beth squealed as she turned to look at her husband.

"Maggie. Told ya, she's been busy," he mumbled, biting at his lip. "Hey, she ain't nestin' is she? D'ya think Rhee finally knocked yer big sis up?!" Daryl chuckled at that and Beth spun around to flash him a grin, rolling her eyes as her heart caught in her throat.

"Maybe. She hasn't said anythin'." Beth shrugged her shoulders, but she hoped that was the case. Maggie and Glenn had been trying for what seemed like forever for a baby, and she supposed it would be nice if their babies could be playmates… cousins growing up together _._ Beth really didn't want to think or talk about that right now though, later she knew she had to, but not now… and she still had to pee.

Beth switched off the light and closed the closet door, entering the bathroom and closing that door too, leaving Daryl in the dark for a while longer.

Beth seemed to have been gone for an eternity, or maybe Daryl had dozed off and lost track of time, because now he thought he could hear running water. After waiting an age for her to return, Daryl became restless. He got up and wandered over to the window, looking out onto the darkened streets of Alexandria. He remembered how he'd loathed this place to begin with. How he'd only given it a chance because that's what Beth would have done, for the kids if nothing else. But the place and some of the people had grown on him over the past eighteen months. He didn't think he'd ever really fit in though, not like Beth did. His sort wasn't meant to live in a fancy suburbia. But now he was, now he had the house, a wife, friends, a weird and wonderful family… he kind of liked it. More than liked it.

He just couldn't stop wondering when someone would tell him it was all a big fucking joke, and ask him to leave. Merle would've told him he'd been pussy whipped and his days on this earth were numbered. That he'd gone soft and weak and was about as much use as a pair of tits on a nun. But what Merle, or anyone from his past would have said didn't matter anymore, because while they were all dead and buried, he was the one still breathing. It was what he wanted and what Beth thought that mattered now.

Daryl was so deep in thought he hadn't notice Beth standing behind him until he felt her cool freshly washed hands slip around his waist and her warm cheek press against his back.

"What's so interestin' out there that you forgot to tell me we have a huge freestandin' tub sittin' empty in our bathroom?" Beth stretched up and kissed between Daryl's shoulder blades, guiding him round to face her and linking her fingers around the back of his neck.

"Didn't want ya thinkin' I was insinuatin' ya needed to wash," Daryl told her as he curled his arms around Beth's waist and kissed her temple.

"Well, that's a shame 'cause I already started fillin' it with water, thought you might wanna take a nice long soak with your new wife," Beth explained before tugging on Daryl's hair and kissing the hollow at the base of his throat, pulling a low groan from him.

Daryl lifted her just high enough so her toes were skimming the carpet, his mouth now kissing softly along her jaw as her head hung back and he walked her towards the bathroom and the enticing sound of running water.

He stopped in front of the door and put her down, combing his fingertips through the hair at her temple as his body pressed her into the doorjamb. "Room number four on the Dixon house tour is the bathroom. Sounds like ya already got plans for the tub, but I reckon there's still a few other things in here that I might wanna show ya. Just so ya get the whole detailed tour."

Beth's eyes widened and her pupils dilated in excitement as she swallowed hard and bit into her bottom lip. "Like what kinda things?" she asked huskily, her mouth suddenly as dry as a bone and her heart pounding in her chest.

Daryl leaned down and captured her earlobe between his teeth, groaning as he kissed his way down the curve of her neck and shoulder before answering.

"Ya saw that huge mirror in there, Princess? The one over the sink?" he asked, feeling Beth's head nod enthusiastically against his face. "Well, after we take that long soak in the tub yer plannin', after I've washed every inch a' ya, I'mma make ya watch while I fuck ya on that super expensive counter top," he rasped before reaching out behind her to push open the door, lacing his strong fingers through her trembling ones and leading her into the warm steamy darkness of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4 The Bathroom

**Six Rooms**

 **Chapter 4 – The Bathroom**

Beth looked up from her place in the tub to find Daryl staring at her. She reached out and took hold of his hand, guiding it to her mouth and softly kissing each of his fingertips. Daryl's eyes instantly shot up to lock with hers. The bright blue orbs that were now glistening mischievously in the candlelight as she stared back at him and _that_ smile settled on her face. The smile that could stop, start, slow and quicken Daryl's heartbeat all at once, making him feel sick and dizzy but more alive than he ever thought possible.

"Watcha waitin' for, _husband_?" she asked. "I thought you wanted to wash me. Then... I think we should find out if you bangin' me on that counter is as amazin' as I'm imaginin' it's gonna be," she finished, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles as her blue eyes became dark, opening wide as she saw the way he was still staring at her. Like he was a starving man who wanted to devour her... over and over. That thought only adding to the throb already pounding away in her core.

"Since you found all those nice things Maggie left for us, you best hurry up and bring them here!" Beth sang sweetly, letting go of his hand and rolling her eyes, eager to be back in her favorite place in the world... her husband's strong safe arms.

Daryl shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut for a second to break his daydream and help him focus. "Yes ma'am," he drawled deeply, unable to stop a smile from tugging at his lips at Beth's obvious impatience to carry on with their wedding night.

Daryl pressed a kiss to the top of his wife's head as he plonked the crate of toiletries down on the tiled floor next to her, finally stepping into the tub and sinking waist deep into the steaming fragrant water. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her hot slippery body to sit between his outstretched legs as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

That was the moment Daryl Dixon knew, without doubt, that heaven really did exist. Heaven wasn't a fictional place in the clouds reserved for good people after they departed this world. It was a real place, here on earth. It was this, it was now... it was Beth.

As the blonde sat propped silently between his legs, her body resting against his chest like she was afraid he might disappear if she left the slightest gap between them, he took the opportunity to touch her. To trace his fingers up and down the silk like skin of her arms in long slow strokes as they rested on the sides of the tub. He knew he'd never get enough of the peace and happiness that washed over his dark and broken soul when they were alone... him content to hold her, forever if he could, and her letting him, looking at him like he was her world.

A look of pure happiness settled on Daryl's face as he felt Beth's body gradually turning limp against him, as she let out tiny satisfied mumbles and groans and rubbed her toes gently back and forth along his lower leg, snuffling every so often in contentment.

Daryl decided his life was never going to get any more perfect than it was right now. There wasn't one thing that could possibly make it better, because he knew now what is was to be loved by someone, what it was to love them, and Daryl loved Beth Greene with an intense and indescribable passion he always thought was just fairy-tale, happy-ever-after bullshit. Until he figured out it wasn't just fairy-tale, happy-ever-after bullshit. It was real… because Beth _was_ his Princess, she _was_ his happy-ever-after.

As Daryl nuzzled his face into the curve of her shoulder, he closed his eyes and dragged his hands hungrily up and down her thighs, realising he couldn't remember the last time he'd taken a bath. Maybe it was years ago. Like maybe thirty years ago. He'd showered plenty (or what he classed as plenty), but he'd always thought baths were meant for kids, or women; they were too fancy, they took too long, and they were just way too much hassle.

Or, they used to be…

Right about now the archer couldn't think of anything he'd rather do every night when he came home dirty and sweaty, than share a tub full of hot water and bubbles with his even hotter wife. Although, honestly, he knew he'd have been just as content to close the door on the world outside and make love to his wife _anywhere_ in their new little house. He randomly wondered how long it would take to christen the whole of it… every piece of furniture, every surface, every possible corner of every room.

After a few moments of imagining doing things to Beth he shouldn't have been doing, in places he shouldn't have been doing them, an overwhelming wave of silence and peace washed over him. It was then he realized that Beth had fallen asleep on him. Her usual delicate breathing had become louder, more of a snore really - although because Daryl liked his balls where they were, he'd decided months back never to mention that to her out loud.

Again, Daryl didn't want to wake her, not yet anyway. She looked so content and peaceful that he thought she must've been dreaming about something happy. Maybe, he hoped, she was dreaming about him, about today, about their future.

So, he let her doze for a little while longer, curling his arms tightly around her waist again and listening to her cute little snuffling and snoring sounds as she snuggled into him. He nuzzled his face into the damp matted hair at her shoulder, inhaling that one smell that could calm him like nothing else… the unmistakably intoxicating smell of Beth. His fingers traced lazy circles across the soft swell of her stomach, his deep husky voice mumbling he loved her as his lips moved gently over her flesh… until his own eyelids had closed.

Maybe only a minute passed by, or maybe it was sixty, but eventually a cold shudder ran through his core, startling him from his slumber. Daryl's eyes sprung open as he jolted forward. Beth was almost submerged between his legs. He dragged her back against his chest before kissing the damp warm skin of her neck. "Hey." Daryl pulled his knees up and squeezed her tight, his hands taking once last chance to roam the contours of her body, before she moved and this newfound intimacy was lost.

Beth shivered at the shock awakening, her heavy-lidded eyes opening and her head turning to look at the man behind her. "Hey," replied Beth, a smile curling at her lips.

"Since when is sleepin' part a' the plan?" he rasped breathily against her ear.

"Hmmm, I wasn't sleepin'," Beth mumbled, "Just givin' you time to rest, so you can carry on with your plan … old man!" she chuckled, wide awake now as she used Daryl's knees to push herself upright, kissing along the whiskers covering his jaw and groaning noisily.

"Are ya gonna quit with the name callin'? This ol' man's good to go, anytime, unlike you. Miss Sleepin' Beauty," Daryl told her confidently as he pulled her lower body backward into the obvious hardness now crushed between their bodies, kissing her temple. "First I'mma get these knots outta yer hair," he whispered against her ear, tugging on the scraggly clumps of hair stuck to her back.

Just as Daryl leaned forward to reach over the side of the tub for the shampoo, Beth disappeared under the water, sliding between his legs and submerging herself completely before eventually coming back up for air with a splash and a gasp.

"What?!" she panted breathlessly, looking over her shoulder and grinning at her questioning husband as she ran her hands over her head, glistening water droplets and bubbles running fast from her hair and face and dripping onto her chest.

Daryl returned her grin, his eyes sparkling the prettiest and most vibrant shade of blue she'd ever been before as he cocked an eyebrow at her from under his bangs. "C'mere," he drawled as he grabbed hold of her shoulders and twisted her back around, haphazardly squirting way too much shampoo onto her head. He started to grab handfuls of her hair, lifting it upwards and attempting to spread the thick liquid through the ends, unable to resist kissing the two beautiful moles that sat between her shoulder blades, which elicited a groan of delight from the blonde.

The thick shampoo, water and suds flicked everywhere as Daryl scrubbed at her scalp, struggling to stop the hair he'd piled up from falling back down. Beth wiped at her eyes and tipped her head as far back as she could to try to help him.

"That feels nice," Beth encouraged, gently squeezing his knee. Even though her ears were full of suds and her eyes were stinging from the shampoo, she refused to tease her husband over his clumsy and uncoordinated attempt at washing her hair. Daryl needed praise, not more confidence crushing put downs. She was pretty sure he'd had enough of those to last him a thousand lifetimes.

Daryl rinsed her face and finally wiped away the excess suds, even though he realised Beth would probably already be blind from the amount of soap his stupid ass had allowed to run into her eyes. When he finally had everything under control his fingers began to alternate between rubbing at her scalp and stroking through the long soapy lengths of hair now hanging against her back.

After a few moments Beth found the steady, firm movement of his fingertips dragging against her scalp and back to be rhythmical and hypnotic, soothing and relaxing. Daryl's rough skin rubbing smoothly against hers making her sleepy again as her head dropped forward.

Daryl tugged on the ends of Beth's hair and tilted her head back again, letting his bangs fall across her face as he leaned over her, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I know… I know I ain't exactly doin' it right. Ain't never washed no-one's hair before," he mumbled into her flesh, pressing another kiss to the round scar on her temple.

"Of course you're doin' it right, baby," she gasped before pausing for a second. "Maybe… just a little less shampoo next time?" she suggested more tentatively, squinting up at him through her reddened eyes. "But your hands, oh my god, your hands feel amazin'. I've already decided you're gonna be washin' my hair for me from now on," Beth gabbled enthusiastically as she squeezed his knee and rubbed his muscular warm thigh, grinning mischievously at him.

Daryl pressed his lips into her neck, groaning softly as he playfully rubbed his whiskers along her soapy jaw until he could feel a cold shudder run through her center and see the goose-bumps breaking out over her flesh as her nipples stood to attention above the water line. "I'mma be washin' more than just yer hair, Princess," he promised in a whisper.

He quickly kissed her cheek and pushed her into an upright position, rinsing her hair as carefully as he could. They sat quietly as he smothered conditioner through the ends, combing his fingers through the gloopy mess and tugging gently through the tangles until it was smooth and knot free, Beth emitting tiny groans of pleasure as the ache back inside her center throbbed more intensely with every one of his touches, every one of his promises.

"There was a note for ya in that crate, by the way," Daryl offered, finally interrupting the comfortable silence as he tipped Beth's head back and began to rinse one final time, making sure her eyes and ears were soap free.

"Hmmm?" Beth moaned questioningly, hardly able to concentrate on anything except the feel of his big rough hands as the warm water trickled deliciously down her face and chest, the suds slipping between her breasts and floating away across the tub. Then he stopped, the flat of his soft wet tongue suddenly following the curve of her neck, moving upwards over her clean flesh in one long slow lick until he reached her ear. He let out a long groan, his mouth encasing her lobe as he sucked it between his teeth, Beth shuddering and whimpering as her entire body froze and burst into flames simultaneously.

"Yer sister wants ya to enjoy usin' all this fancy stuff she left for ya. She also reckons I'm a dirty redneck… and ya oughta have yerself some fun cleanin' me," Daryl mumbled into her goose flesh, twirling Beth around until she was facing him. He pulled her up onto her knees and wedged her between his legs, the hardness of his now fully erect cock caught between the softness of her inner thighs.

"Reckon she's right. But don't dare tell her I said that," Daryl ordered in a threatening tone, grinning as he slid his hands around Beth's hips, squeezing her pert little ass cheeks until she moaned out in agreement. "I'm not gonna tell Maggie anythin'...'cause she's wrong. I don't think you're anywhere near dirty enough!" Beth told him boldly.

"Hhmmm? Really? Ya like that I don't like washin'?" Daryl asked, completely confused as he kissed slowly along Beth's jaw. "I like it when you're dirty…" she panted, grinning impishly as she pushed him away and stroked his bangs away from his face. "And just so we're clear, I'm not talkin' dirt you can wash off," she whispered, her blue eyes now huge as they glistened in the half light.

Daryl looked at her and swallowed hard, his face coloring up in embarrassment but his eyes darkening with an overwhelming rush of desire as his hands groped her ass. "Maybe, just this once, ya should do as yer sis says and gimme a good wash."

He dipped his head and trailed the tip of his tongue around the warm wet skin of his wife's dark puckered nipple as he pulled her closer. His dick throbbing as his thoughts returned to his promise. Thoughts of Beth watching him as he fucked into her tight wet pussy were crowding his mind and making his balls ache almost painfully with need. Which, considering he'd already come three times in the last few hours, was amazing. Maybe he did have a chance at winning this wager after all, he thought smugly.

As his mouth eagerly worked its way from one breast to the other, his hand fumbled for the soap and he began sliding it around the slippery wet skin of her back and ass. His mouth now sucking at the warm soft skin covering her pulse point as it pounded hard and fast, pounding he realized, because she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

Just as he'd promised, he guided the soap slowly around every inch of her; over her breasts, down the middle of her body, through her blonde curls and between her legs and ass cheeks, along the length of her arms and under them. When every single part of her was lathered up, he placed the soap back down and pulled back slightly to take in the mesmerizing sight before him. He couldn't help groaning out, his hungry eyes taking in every-single thing about her. Some things he'd never even noticed before, like the row of three almost perfectly identical moles partly hidden by the swell of her right breast, and the tiny white scar on the inside of her left forearm.

As Beth watched him watching her, a loving and happy smile on her lips, Daryl reached out and carefully and slowly ran his hands up her slippery torso, cupping and squeezing her breasts before gliding them back down and around the curves and contours of her lower body, squeezing and holding onto her ass cheeks. He stopped for a second, his eyes flicking up to lock with hers.

"Sit," he instructed as he slapped her butt playfully. Beth obeyed, chewing on her lower lip in anticipation as she sat submerged in water at the other end of the tub.

Daryl swiftly grabbed Beth's ankle and raised her leg out of the water, knocking her off balance as he rested her foot against the front of his shoulder. Beth let out a shocked squeal, which turned to a giggle as water splashed everywhere and she reached out for the edge of the tub to stop herself sliding under. "Daryl! What are ya doin'?" she gasped.

Daryl smirked and cocked his eyebrow at her, slowly running the bar of soap along the length of her smooth pale leg, from ankle to thigh and back again, over and over until she was completely lathered up. He put the soap back down and took her foot off his shoulder. "What s'it look like I'm doin?" he asked sarcastically, smiling at her through his bangs, and enjoying the chance to tease and torment her for once.

He began to squeeze her foot between his soapy hands, his thumbs massaging up and down the center of her sole in long hard strokes, his fingers then rubbing around and between each of her toes, cleaning them thoroughly as he watched Beth watching him.

"Are you insinuatin' my feet smell, Mr Dixon?" she asked, grinning and wriggling her toes as he held onto them tightly.

"Nah, just wanted to see if ya were ticklish. But I guess ya ain't. Ya weirdo," Daryl smirked as he emphasized the last two words. He dunked her foot into the water and rinsed it clean before bringing it to his mouth and pressing light kisses to the sole, purposefully scraping his whiskers over it. "Figured everyone hated their feet bein' touched," he mumbled against her soft skin, Beth not even flinching at his attempt to prove his point.

Beth gently pulled her foot away, offering him her other leg. "Guess I'm not everyone," she told him, smiling contentedly and settling her arms to hang over the sides of the tub as she let out a tiny groan of happiness. So, Daryl gave that leg and foot the same attention, scrubbing and caressing and stroking, and wondering how the hell she could be so smooth and soft, he'd eaten goddamn peaches with rougher skin than hers.

As he carefully placed her leg back into the water he studied her for a minute. She was laid propped against the tub, her bright eyes staring straight into his as she mindlessly played with the water at her sides, occasionally grinning and flicking some in his general direction, probably to get a reaction. But Daryl just wanted to watch her and enjoy the moment. The peaceful, perfect moment that seemed so far removed from the mad, chaotic world outside Alexandria that he could hardly reconcile the two were happening simultaneously.

He leaned forward and stretched out his arm, his palm gently cradling her face as she closed her eyes and nuzzled into his hand.

"C'mere," he drawled quietly, sliding his hand further around the back of her neck and pulling her to him, his nose nudging lightly against hers before his tongue snaked out to lick at the join of her lips. "I love ya," he whispered before Beth's tongue met his as she began to return his kiss, pulling herself to her knees and settling herself back between his legs, letting her husband's lips tug and suck at hers as she curled her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer, groaning deeply.

Daryl's hands were back to wandering her body; kneading her breasts, sliding around the gentle curve of her hips and waist. His fingertips sweeping lightly up and down her arms, along her spine as his mouth moved downwards, to her jaw, her throat, her shoulder, her breast.

Beth laced her fingers through the hair at his nape and moaned out at the feel of his fingers moving down her body, through her curls and between her thighs, at the exquisite feeling of release she felt from the pressure of his palm rubbing the length of her pussy and pushing into her clit. As his fingertips slipped between her slick folds, his other hand grabbed the underside of her breast and his mouth and teeth latched onto her hardened nipple, Beth moaning loudly in pained pleasure, inhaling sharply as he suckled hard on her over sensitive flesh. "Oh god, that feels good," Beth gasped, feeling her center moisten and clench tight at the sudden thrill.

Beth raked her fingers through Daryl's damp hair, scraping it away from his face and tugging at the roots as he rubbed and massaged her body with his mouth and hands before finally pressing his fingers inside her entrance to give her what she so obviously wanted.

Beth sunk down onto her heels, impaling herself onto his thick digits as they stretched her open and grazed that spot inside her that took her aching body straight back to the edge, making her groan and gasp in her need to finish.

She yanked Daryl's head backwards, prizing him away from her breast with a loud wet 'pop' before she pressed her lips into his, grinding her hips and clamping her insides around his fingers. Daryl moaned out at the glorious sensation, her tongue snaking between his open lips and lapping softly around his mouth once more.

Beth deepened the kiss, rocking back and forth on his hand as his thumb started to circle her clit. But as near to orgasm as she was, as much as she wanted release, a part of her didn't want it to be over so soon, or to make it so easy for him to win their wager. "My turn," she panted against his mouth as she eased herself off his thick fingers, leaving herself empty and throbbing, and him looking utterly bewildered.

"I thought you wanted me to wash you, too?" she explained as she grinned excitedly, pressing a kiss to the end of his nose.

Daryl wasn't about to argue, because he did want her to wash him. He wanted her to touch him. As much as he wanted to finish getting his wife off and as much as he wanted to be one step closer to winning their wager, what he craved more than anything else was to feel Beth's soft hands touching every inch of his skin... his scarred, ugly and battle worn skin, skin that was nothing like hers but that after today knew his wife would accept and love, just like she had the rest of him.

Beth picked up the shampoo bottle, rubbing the liquid between her hands before slicking it evenly through his hair, her nails scraping in long slow strokes across his scalp as she studied his reactions. She knew he was nervous about her touching him and seeing his scars, that being with her these last months was the only experience he'd ever had of someone touching him in a loving way. And until tonight's growing intimacy, she knew even those experiences had been limited in both quantity and quality.

This wasn't kissing and cuddling in the dark, it wasn't a quick half naked fumble in the woods. Daryl was finally giving himself to her, body and soul, trusting her to take care of him and to make him feel… wanted, needed… normal. Things she knew he'd never been made to feel before.

Beth watched as his eyelids began to slowly close in response to her rubbing, feeling his hands sliding up over her hips, until they were resting on her waist. His thumbs began to massage across the flesh of her stomach in small slow strokes. After a moment, as she massaged his scalp and neck and temples, her fingertips circling and caressing lightly, then more forcefully, she noticed his shoulders slump, his breath become slower but heavier, and his body lose its tension as he let his head loll forward in a show of complete submission.

"That feels good, Princess, why'd ya never order me into the tub before, huh?" he asked, groaning out deeply as he squeezed his hands into his girls' soft skin.

"You were always so worried someone might hear us or see us. Remember?" Beth placed her finger under his chin and tilted it upwards. Daryl opened his eyes and Beth smiled at him sweetly. "And that was fine, it was respectful because that's how you are around people. How you'll probably always be around people. But I'm not people anymore, baby. I'm your wife, and you don't hafta hide, you don't hafta feel embarrassed or shy or awkward or ashamed about anythin', not with me. You never did," Beth told him as she placed her hand over his heart, feeling it thudding against her palm like it was about to burst from his rib cage. "I love all of you, Daryl. Everythin' about you. Inside and out. I fell in love with the beautiful, kind, loving, generous person you are in here, the real Daryl Dixon, not the inadequate, unworthy, unlovable person you _think_ you are in here. That person you think you are? He isn't real, baby. He doesn't exist anywhere except in here." Beth held his face and rubbed her thumb over his temple. "Nothin' should exist in here now except me and you… not the past, not the bad stuff, just the future," she whispered.

Daryl had no idea how to respond to… _that_. He had no idea what _that_ even was… except the prettiest, most loving and heartfelt, exquisitely put together set of words he'd ever heard. So, to distract himself from either sobbing, or mumbling a load of nonsense that would sound utterly insignificant next to her eloquent speech, he wrapped his arms around his wife and hid his face in the crook of her neck, just like he always did when he didn't know what else to do.

Beth wrapped her arms around him and he squeezed his eyes shut, groaning contentedly into her neck as she held him, just like she always did when she knew he was struggling.

Eventually, as her words sunk in, Daryl pulled back and forced himself to look at her, his eyes trying to convey all the things he wanted to say. Beth's deep blue orbs locked with his as they searched deep inside him, as if she were hearing those unspoken words. Then she gave him that huge killer smile that told him it was okay, before resting her forehead against his.

Daryl was about to tell her he was sorry, when Beth's lips pressed into his jaw unexpectedly and the fingers of both her hands raked through his hair, scraping the few remaining bubbles away from his face.

"Baby, have you seen the shower?" Beth asked him in a low whisper, her mouth and warm breath skimming the shell of his ear, making his body suddenly erupt into goose bumps as a cold chill raced down his spine. Yes, of course he'd seen the shower, and yes he'd imagined doing everything with her it was humanly possible to do in a shower...

"Yeah. I might be old, but I ain't blind," he answered, raising his eyebrow questioningly as she pulled back to look at him, Daryl hoping he didn't look as red as he felt.

The blonde rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, rinsing his hair one last time and combing her fingers through it as best she could, then clasping her hands behind his neck and leaning over his shoulder again. "I've always wanted to do it in a shower," she confessed, kissing behind his ear.

"Jesus, ya think we can have sex somewhere that ain't the bathroom? I got my dirty redneck image to live up to yunno," Daryl exclaimed, grinning at her as he ran his thumb across the scar on her cheek and removed a stray bubble, his mind racing with dirty images once more.

Beth picked up the soap and returned his smile as she bit down into her lip. "Now this might hurt a bit, baby. Havin' soap wash away the dirt I mean," she told him as she stuck out her bottom lip in a sad pout, Daryl merely narrowing his eyes at her as she took hold of his hands and rested them on her hips, picking up the soap and lathering it between her hands.

Beth pressed both soapy palms into the little patches of hair covering the hard muscle of his chest. She began to rub until bubbles appeared, sliding her hands over the contours of his chest as she smiled at him. Her thumbs brushed teasingly back and forth over his hardened nipples a few times as he moaned out and closed his eyes, her palms then slipping around his shoulders and down the length of his arms. She covered the hands resting on her hips with hers and squeezed gently, humming as she leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. Daryl opened his eyes and nudged the end of his nose against hers, gently rubbing his thumbs across the hands sat atop his.

Beth's humming was hardly above a whisper but Daryl recognized it instantly… even without the accompanying piano. It was the song she'd sang in the funeral home, the song he hadn't heard since that night. And he hadn't wanted to hear it. It would've only reminded him that she was gone, taken from him because he was too useless to save her.

But right now, in this moment, as she held him and kissed him, it sounded even more beautiful and mesmerizing than the first time. The night he'd stood and watched her from afar, realizing he was completely and utterly in love with Beth Greene, and would be for the rest of his life.

Beth's humming soon turned to singing. The sweet soft sound calming his mind as her hands relaxed his body. She removed her hands from his and curled them around his neck, massaging and gradually moving lower until she was stroking gently and lovingly across the ugly raised scars on his back as if they weren't even there, her delicate fingertips tracing random patterns and swirling softly across every inch of his skin as she pressed distracting kisses into his shoulder, his neck.

Her hands stroked under his arms and down his sides, lathering him up as her lips kissed and sucked along his jaw between singing the familiar words.

She then moved downwards to his thighs, rubbing in firm strokes back and forth under the water along the length of solid muscle, one hand dipping between them, delicately palming his balls as he let out a low groan, her mouth now sucking and tugging at his earlobe hungrily. Her hands returned to his neck, rubbing and stroking before travelling slowly back down his front; through the sparse patches of hair on his chest, over the taut muscles of his flat toned stomach. Daryl inhaled sharply as she followed the trail of hair lower still, her hand brushing across the sensitive head of his engorged cock. Beth curled her fingers around him, squeezing lightly as she stroked up and down, her hand pumping slowly, then as she stopped singing, faster, sliding firmly along the soapy length of his dick as her darkened eyes held his captive and her breath came hard and fast, her heart banging in her chest. His chest was heaving, too, as his grip on her body tightened and his tongue flicked out to trace around his lower lip just in that way that drove Beth crazy.

"You're so beautiful," she gasped, threading the fingers of her free hand through the hair at his nape and pressing her lips into his. Daryl groaned out in both surprise and desire, his hands flying up from their place on her hips to grip the back of her head, pulling her into him, her lips and tongue struggling to keep up with the forcefulness of his kiss.

As Beth's mouth caught up, as her tongue lathed against his, and her lips hungrily devoured him, her hands continued to worship his body, tugging and rubbing and making him feel more wanted than he'd ever felt his whole life, Daryl let himself feel it … every beautiful sensation assaulting every one of his senses until he felt like he might come apart at the seams. Right in that moment, he decided to call a truce with every horrible, awful, dirty and shameful thing that had ever happened to him, burying the memories for good in the furthest recesses of his mind.

As Daryl felt his mind clearing, as he felt a rush of something completely new and amazing coursing through his veins, he realized his body was fast approaching the point of no return. He pulled back from Beth's punishing kiss, grabbing for the hand holding his cock to stop it's smooth rhythmical pumping. "This ain't the plan, is it now?" he drawled out, his breath heavy and loud as he lovingly rubbed his nose against hers.

He didn't want to stop her, god, after tonight he never wanted to stop her touching him ever again, but he knew he had to. He was about to ejaculate right there, all over her fucking hand like some horny teenager as she kissed him, and touched him, and her beautiful words whirred in his head.

He gnawed at his lower lip as he tried to focus on something that wasn't the goddess sat in front of him, his eyes burning into Beth's as he traced the pad of his thumb over the join of her swollen red lips. He watched, transfixed, as she captured the digit between her teeth, gently biting down and sealing her lips around it, before sucking back along its length, letting go with a wet 'pop'. Her whole little show doing nothing to help Daryl think about something else… because now all he could picture were her plump red lips sliding up and down his length as she sucked his cock in that exact same way.

"There's a plan?" she asked breathlessly, her voice filled with a seductive temptation, and her eyes filled with a dark desire he knew matched what must have been present in his own eyes. "Let's change the plan," she mewled as she scraped her nails up and down his thighs, his cock twitching and balls throbbing as she gently circled the pad of her thumb over the head. She watched him struggle to breathe, chewing and licking at his lip as she slid her hands higher, lightly walking her fingers up over his stomach, his chest, his neck, before they finally entwined themselves in the long, wet hair at his nape.

Daryl let out a lengthy deep wanton groan. "No, there's already a fuckin' plan, Mrs Dixon. A plan where I'mma put ya in front a' that mirror, bend ya over that damn counter and fuck the livin' daylights outta ya," he panted as he grasped onto Beth's waist and lifted her into his lap, grabbing hold of both her ass cheeks and roughly grinding her swollen wet pussy against his cock as he kissed at her throat and she tugged at his hair.

"Fuck it, Princess. Why'd ya gotta be such a goddamn tease," Daryl growled in frustration, Beth giggling and squirming in an attempt to escape his rough scratchy whiskers as he kept her close and bit and nipped playfully at her already tender and reddened flesh.

"But at least I'm your goddamn tease," Beth gasped as she pulled Daryl away from her neck and rolled her hips slowly in his lap, tormenting herself now as she rubbed her clit against his warm rigid shaft, looking deep into his eyes as she held his face in her hands.

They sat like that, molded together in the heat and silence of the bathroom for a while, happy to do nothing more than look at each other and keep the night going. They both knew perfectly well that however many times they bathed together from now on, it would never be this first time ever again.

"Everythin's gonna be better now," she told him as she traced her fingertips down his cheek. "I know it. This is just the start. Of us, of the Dixon's."

Another pang of guilt sneaked its way into Beth's mind as she thought about her secret. She really did want to tell him their news, and it seemed wrong she hadn't told him yet, even though she really hadn't known all that long herself. But, however he reacted to it, she knew one thing for sure, he would've treated her differently tonight. He maybe wouldn't have even wanted to sleep with her at all in case he hurt her or the baby, and she knew he needed this night more than he needed to know about the new addition to their family. He needed to adjust to being a husband before he had to deal with being a dad.

"I know," Daryl replied quietly after a minute. Mainly because once again he didn't know what else to say, Beth was always so much better with words than he ever would be, but also because he really did know that everything was going to be better. He wasn't alone anymore, and more importantly never would be again.

Daryl hoisted Beth off him, kissing her temple as he stood up. He pulled out the plug and stepped out of the tub. A wave of water swirled up over Beth's chest and spilled out onto the tiles in his haste. Water and bubbles pooled fast at his feet as he briefly patted himself dry, quickly rubbing the towel over his wet hair before dropping it to the floor to stand naked and impatient in front of her.

"C'mon then. Watcha waitin' for now? Get yer ass outta there. Bath time's over!" He ordered, a dirty smirk on his lips as he grabbed for Beth's hand and yanked her to her feet. Water sloshed messily everywhere once more as he pulled her wet naked torso flat against his, squashing her breasts into his chest and nuzzling her neck. "I got a prize to claim, and you ain't gonna stop me, however much ya try and distract me with yer teasin'," he boasted confidently. "We got what? Two more rooms to christen after this one?" he asked, as his warm breath caught her neck, skimming over her damp skin, making her shiver and her insides clench tight. "I promise, that ain't gonna be problem. And when we're done, before I tuck ya in for the night, maybe we'll take a look at that shower yer so interested in," he drawled, possibly more exited than Beth at that prospect.

"More promises?" she sneered, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Baby, when you lose, I want you to bring me breakfast in bed _every_ day next week, and I mean a proper freshly caught and cooked breakfast, so no cheatin' and givin' me one of those oat cake thingies I know Denise still makes for ya... oh, and I want you to take over my shifts at the crèche and the laundry, too. Then I can be real lazy and not leave the house all week! Kinda like a honeymoon, but on my own!" Beth announced as she blew a teasing stream of warm breath across the shell of his ear. "After all that extra work, you're gonna be way too tired to want sex," Beth whispered, sighing and nipping his earlobe between her teeth before tugging lightly on it, letting it go with a 'pop'.

Daryl pulled away from her and narrowed his eyes, running his fingers through his wet bangs to tame them a bit. "'kay. First, I ain't losin'. Second, even if I did, I ain't doin' laundry, and I definitely ain't babysittin' no kids. And just so it's clear, there ain't no way I'm ever gonna be too tired to make love to ya. Period," Daryl drawled before pausing, looking as if he was deep in thought.

"Nah, reckon I ain't gonna tell ya what I want till I've won," Daryl told her, smirking to himself as he cupped both of Beth's ass cheeks and hoisted her over the side of the tub and onto the floor along with more water.

"Pfft! You ain't gonna win because we've got way more than two more rooms that need christenin'... there's the garage, the basement, the attic, the yard..." Beth let out a tiny yelp, stopping abruptly as Daryl sharply tapped his palm down on her ass cheek and buried his face into her neck, sucking and growling as his teeth nipped at her skin.

"Really, Mrs Dixon? I ain't lettin' ya roam around naked in the yard for people to gawk at, and since when is that a goddamn room anyway?" he snorted as he roughly kissed his way to her ear, his whiskers scraping her sensitive flesh deliciously, making her tingle and squirm. "But the basement? The garage? Might be kinda different. Yunno… rope, grease, cable ties, candles, oil … there's all kinds a' kinky shit in them rooms since I brought my stuff over last week," Daryl teased, kissing her temple and squeezing her tight as he felt her skin heat up.

"Thought ya liked dirty? If yer gonna keep givin' me more rooms, I'mma hafta get creative," he whispered against her now red and burning cheek. "Reckon there's still a mirror over there with yer name on it," he mumbled, kissing her over and over as he walked them the few steps back over to the sink. "A mirror where yer gonna watch while I fuck ya. While I bang this pussy over and over till ya come all over my cock again," he growled deeply, groping between her legs. "Then I'm gonna fuck ya some more, and yer gonna watch me come all over this," he told her as he ran his palm gently over her ass and lower back, watching her throat bob, her eyes widen and her face turn almost purple.

The words were so dirty and unexpected, the sound of his voice saying them so deep and sexy the thrill vibrated through Beth's flesh and spiraled downwards, burning a path through her body until it collided with the heat rising from her center, making her entire body flush deep pink as her pussy ached and her clit throbbed to the point she thought she might climax from words and thoughts alone.

Daryl reached out towards the glass in front of them, scrawling _Beth_ _Dixon_ into the last of the steam with his fingertip, before gently lifting a clump of Beth's wet and unruly hair and pushing it back behind her ear until he could see the reflection of her beautiful flushed face clearly. He tilted her chin upwards, tracing his fingertips around the shell of her ear until she met his gaze in the mirror. "Told ya, it's got yer name on it."

Daryl tightened his grip and pressed the lengths of their bodies together. His dark heavy-lidded eyes flicking around the reflection of her face as Beth stared back at him; her pupils huge and blackened and full of desire once more, and her whole body physically vibrating with something Daryl knew was akin to what he was feeling; excitement, arousal, desire, love, and relief that they were now finally free to do anything they wanted.

Daryl leaned over her, lovingly lacing his fingers through the hands hanging at her sides, and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"Whatcha thinkin' about now?" he asked huskily, his voice a gravelly whisper as he dipped his head and brushed his lips across that soft sensitive spot at the curve of her neck in a barely-there kiss. His eyes remained fixed on her body's reflection... on her hard little nipples standing to attention, on her pert flushed breasts glistening beautifully in the flickering candlelight as the last few water droplets clung to her skin, on her heart hammering away erratically in her chest, sure he could actually see the outline of it thumping through her rib cage like a scene from one of those old cartoons he'd sometimes watch when he was a kid.

"You," she gasped in response. She un-linked her fingers from his and slid her hand backwards to grab his ass.

"I was thinkin' about how much I love seein' you so confident. I was thinkin' about how you talkin' dirty like that gets me so wet I should probably be embarrassed," Beth told him honestly. "Then… I was thinkin' about all the things you're gonna do to me, and how I'm so close to comin' that that should probably be embarrassin', too."

Daryl tightened his grip on her waist and turned her back around, grasping the back of her head and pulling her face onto his, groaning out as his tongue slipped between the moist swollen warmth of her lips.

He kept the kiss slow and soft. His tongue delving deeply as it lathed against hers, savoring her taste and enjoying the way her soft moans of pleasure rolled together with his own groans of need, obliterating even the loud distracting noise of his pulse thrumming in his ears. Their hands and mouths teasing such beautiful sounds from the other that neither wanted to be the one to pull away.

But Daryl broke the kiss first, wrenching himself away breathlessly and leaving Beth open-mouthed and wide-eyed, panting and gasping for more. He held her questioning gaze, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth at her eager desperation as he twirled her back around and found her eyes in the mirror with his own.

"That ain't embarrassin'. It's the hottest damn thing anyone's ever told me," Daryl admitted as he gazed at her with a burning intensity. Then he let his eyes drift lower, the flickering orange glow from the candles casting dark dancing shadows across the perfect curves of his wife's glistening damp body that were just too tempting to ignore. His hand moved slowly, torturously slowly down the front of her body, following those same curves, until it was pushing between her thighs and two fingertips were trailing through her slick and soaked folds.

Daryl watched the way Beth's eyelids fluttered shut as he touched her, how her teeth dug into her lower lip and her body pushed down into his hand as she let out one long moan, its sound reverberating off the walls and echoing around them. "Oh, God," she panted.

"Nuh uh, keep 'em open. Yer gonna watch," he ordered, pressing a languid kiss behind her ear. Beth obeyed, opening her eyes to watch the hand stroking between her legs, the hand that was working her until she felt like she might pass out, or at least lose the capacity to stand on her own two feet.

"Ya feel that?" Daryl asked through heavy breaths, pressing his granite like cock deep into the crack of her ass as he barely and slowly traced his fingertips around and around her swollen bundle of nerves, Beth nodding and gasping.

"That's how much ya turn me on," Daryl admitted, swirling his fingertips through her folds, and sucking and tugging at her earlobe until she whimpered out. "That's how hard I get every time I think about how wet this pussy's gonna be for me." Daryl pushed his fingers deeper into her pussy, teasing inside the soft slick flesh of her entrance as he watched Beth wobble, biting at her lip again as she took a deep breath.

"Makes me wanna fuck it so hard," he told her, both hands now squeezing and kneading her breasts as his soft lips and rough whiskers pressed frantic kisses into the hollow behind her ear, his rock-hard cock grinding into her, leaking a cool sticky trail over the smooth skin of her lower back.

Beth rocked back against him, moaning loudly as her center clenched tightly and another gush of warm stickiness flooded to her already soaked entrance, this time dribbling down the inside of her thighs. The dull ache that had begun deep inside her pussy had started to radiate throughout her entire body as his fingers now pulled and pinched her already sore and hard nipples. "Fuck me," she demanded desperately. "I wanna come so bad."

Daryl buried his face deeper, growling out into her flesh as he sucked hard at Beth's neck, moving up to her jaw as he grabbed her cheek and tilted her face towards him. He snaked his tongue between her open and swollen lips and kissed her deeply once more before letting his tongue slow, untangling itself from hers and pressing one, two, three feather-light kisses to the corner of her mouth. He groaned out and closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against her temple, gently rubbing his nose up and down hers before pulling back to look at her.

"I love ya," he murmured, watching her lips curl into a smile. "Yunno I'll do anythin' for ya, anythin' ya want."

Beth leaned forward and pressed her lips into his. "I just want you. Inside me. Now," she panted impatiently.

Daryl groaned, taking hold of his cock and sliding the head back and forth through her dripping folds, coating himself with her arousal before finally pushing inside, up into the tightness of her entrance as she let out a long loud moan, throwing her arm back and grabbing his hair.

He pressed in further, burying himself inside the hot ribbed walls of her pussy as his eyes remained locked with hers, Beth moaning and biting at her lip as she tugged at his roots and Daryl grunted out in ecstasy at being back where he belonged. When he was as deep inside his wife as he could get, he stilled, his mouth covering Beth's once more and his tongue lapping softly at hers.

After what seemed like an eternity, Daryl peeled his lips away from hers and withdrew from the warmth of her body almost completely, relishing the feel of her pussy clenching around the head of his cock as she waited for him to slide inside her again. For him to do as she asked and fuck her.

But he barely moved, instead finding her gaze in the mirror as he started to play with her hair, winding it around his fingers, combing through the long soft curls before sweeping it across one shoulder. His gaze only broke from hers for a second as he leaned in to kiss those two tiny moles between her shoulder blades again, his lips quickly moving up to her nape, and behind her ear as Beth moaned softly and tilted her head, offering him her neck as his eyes locked with hers in the mirror. His lips kissed down the length of it, from ear to shoulder, before he placed his hands in the middle of her back and pushed her forward, down onto the counter, her torso laid out flat as her front became squashed into the cold, hard marble.

Daryl left her laid out in front of him for an age, becoming lost in tracing shapes over the tiny expanse of her back, in squeezing the soft globes of her ass, in kneading and parting her cheeks so he could take in the glorious sight of his thick cock as it stretched open her beautiful pink pussy, in how her sticky arousal glistened in the candlelight as it coated her pussy, his shaft, and her thighs. Beth watched him as his eyes devoured her body, Daryl's eyes flicking back up to meet the ones he could feel staring straight at him.

As Daryl slid his hand up over the back of her neck, he bent forward and rested the solid muscle of his chest into her back, pressing hard enough to make her gasp for air but being gentle enough that the touch of his skin on hers made her shudder, made her flesh goose bump and her pussy clench around the dick he knew was penetrating deep enough to keep her on the edge but not nearly deep enough to give her what she wanted.

Daryl prolonged her torture as he remained still, kissing her nape, under her ear, across the curve of her shoulder, lavishing wet open-mouthed kisses along her upper spine, his warm lips and hot breath sending thrills along every sinew of her body until she was shaking and clenching around him. Beth couldn't form words, even if she'd known what to say about these beautiful and overwhelming new sensations, so instead she carried on watching him, witnessing the pleasure he found in touching her, the even bigger pleasure he took from seeing her reactions to that touch.

As Beth too, became lost in not just the feel of him touching her, but in watching him touch her, she realized Daryl's hands were reaching for hers as they clung to the counter, his fingers linking themselves through her smaller ones as he raised her arms above her head, holding them together in one strong fist as he squeezed lovingly around them. "Don't move 'em," he ordered before his mouth was once more sucking and licking at that spot under her ear as his hands trailed through her long curly hair, grabbing another handful and winding it around his fist as he tipped her head back until he could see the reflection of her sparkling eyes and smiling face more clearly.

As his eyes held Beth's captive he thrust his hips forward, shoving his cock deep inside her body, eliciting a dirty grunt from the blonde as her mouth fell open and her body jerked forwards in shock. "Daryl!" she gasped as her husband kept his grip on her hair, standing himself up before readjusting himself behind her open thighs.

"Ya like that?" he asked her, sliding his hand between her chest and the counter, lifting her up off the marble slightly as he found and fondled her breast, tugging and rolling her hard and sore nipple between his fingers as he pulled back and shoved into her once more, then out, in, out, in again, over and over as she bit down into her lip, emphatically nodding her answer as she moaned out and panted at every one of his deep hard thrusts, not only feeling, but seeing the pink flush of arousal creeping down her own body, from head to toe.

"I want ya to come on my dick again. Then I'm gonna come all over this sexy ass," he drawled. "I'm gonna make ya so dirty, yer gonna need that shower," he promised through a groan, pounding into her again and again, harder than he ever had before and repeatedly hitting something deep inside her that was eliciting noises from the blonde that made him harder than he'd ever been. Ever.

As Beth rocked back into every one of his thrusts, as her eyes bore into his, Daryl became lost in her blackened pupils. He became lost in the arousal and happiness he saw etched into her beautiful flushed face as she watched him watching her, lost in the sound of his cock as he thrust it deep into her dripping pussy, lost in the feel of her heart banging against his palm like it was about to burst open, and lost in the sight of her body trembling and heaving as she neared climax… lost in the most erotic moment of his life.

As Beth clenched her walls around him, as she felt her center pulsing with an urgent need to let go, he moved his hand from under her and began to run it up and down the smooth soft skin of her back. He tightened his hold on her hair, tugging gently as he leaned forward, nuzzling his nose into her clammy neck but keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Ya feel amazin', Princess," he told her, his praise a low deep dirty growl as his hot breath danced across her skin in short hard bursts. "So wet for me, and so fuckin' tight," he panted out, crushing his lips into hers as he slid in and out of her body in long hard slow strokes praying to god he could hold on long enough for Beth to climax.

Daryl pushed his hand under her hip and slid it lower until he was between her open thighs, his fingertips sliding through her wet blonde curls and finding her swollen clit. His cock barely stroking in and out of her now as he began to rub in small fast circles, the wetness from her pussy now slicked all over his hand, his cock, the counter, and her thighs.

"I'm gonna come. Oh god, I'm gonna come," Beth sobbed, watching his hand rubbing frantically between her legs as he stilled behind her, stretching her open as he remained only slightly inside her. Seconds later, she felt the familiar burn of orgasm radiating out from deep within her pussy, travelling at light speed along every fiber of her body until she didn't know whether to scream, or laugh, or cry, or come. But before she could decide, he slipped back inside her, her body bursting open from the inside out.

"C'mon then. Come all over me," he mumbled, rubbing her clit hard and fast, watching and feeling it as climax tore through his wife's body. Beth's back arched up off the counter, her pussy convulsed rapidly around his cock as a gush of fresh warm arousal oozed along his shaft, her whole body flushing a deep shade of pink, and her face scrunching up into a beautiful picture of ecstasy as she gasped for breath, letting her eyes burn into his.

"Fuck. That… yer so beautiful. So beautiful," he panted, biting his lip and breathing heavily through his nostrils as he stroked her hair and watched the reflection of her body shake and shudder, noticing the fresh sheen of sweat that clung to her curves and glistened in the candlelight.

He gripped onto her hips and started to move inside her again, achingly slowly, his own climax ready to spill out onto her at any second as her pulsing walls squelched around him and she moaned and whimpered in sated bliss, chewing her lip as her eyes remained locked with his, urging him on.

Beth finally moved her arms from the counter, propping herself up onto one elbow as her other hand reached behind her for Daryl's ass, squeezing onto him as she thrust her hips backwards, sending him deep inside her pulsing walls once more as his balls slapped against the wetness of her pussy.

"Fuck…" Daryl groaned, unable to hold on any longer as he pulled his cock out of his wife's body and grabbed hold of it, pushing her back down into the hard, cold marble as he stroked out his orgasm. His face scrunched up into a picture of pure ecstasy as he spilled himself in thick powerful spurts across the pale soft skin of Beth's ass and back as he grunted and panted.

Beth watched in awe as her husband's cock erupted, both seeing and feeling his warm cum splash onto her sweaty flesh, her hand squeezing his ass as his gripped onto her hip hard enough to bruise.

Beth's eyes locked with his again, her whole body heaving as Daryl pulled her up off the counter and flush against his chest, wrapping his arms around her as tight as they would go, not even caring that they would both be smeared in his cum.

"That dirty enough for ya?" he asked in a quiet groan, burying his face into her neck and kissing her, over and over as his heart banged hard and fast against his ribs and Beth closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

They stayed like that until their breathing and heartbeats had returned to normal, until their bodies became glued together and a coolness shuddered through their centers as their bodies stopped burning. Beth peeled herself off him and turned in his arms, clasping her fingers behind his neck. "Mmmhhmmm. Better, and dirtier than I imagined. Maybe I've got a thing for mirrors. Or maybe it's just a thing for my dirty talkin' confident new redneck husband," she whispered, biting back a smirk and pressing her lips into his for a chaste kiss. "Yep, definitely the latter."

Beth turned back around and rinsed one of the towels under cold water, Daryl grabbing her hips and tugging her into him as Beth's eyes shot up to meet his in the mirror. "S'all yer fault, yunno. Shouldn't be so goddamn sexy, drivin' me crazy and makin' me say all kinds a' kinky shit to ya. Yer a bad, bad girl, Mrs Dixon," he growled, slowly turning her back around and grinning at her as he rubbed his nose alongside hers. Beth moaned and returned his grin, rubbing the wet towel across his stomach and cock, wiping away the streaks of stickiness as Daryl cradled her face and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Does that mean you don't wanna play with me in the kitchen?" she asked, sticking out her lower lip in fake disappointment. She pressed the towel into his stomach and turned around, bending over and wriggling her backside at him. "I'm feelin' kinda... hungry," she whispered as her eyes became dark and hungry, staring at his reflection until he realized exactly what she meant.

"Hungry, huh? Maybe I got big plans a' my own for the kitchen," he drawled, smirking at her as he picked up the towel and wiped her back and ass and between her thighs, cleaning up the remains of his cum and her arousal until she was glowing pink, and his mind was filled with images of him, his wife, and their kitchen. Their kitchen table to be precise. The kitchen table that was exactly like the one they'd sat and ate at every day whilst they were living with Rick. The very same kitchen table he'd imagined laying a naked Beth out on as everyone sat there, mouths hanging open in disbelief at his boldness. Food and silverware crashing to the ground and plates smashing into pieces as he knocked everything to the floor in his haste to spread open her legs and eat out her pussy as she screamed his name and came on his face.

"Go lie down for a bit. I'll make us somethin' to eat," he mumbled, trying to shake those images. He knew he wasn't up to doing anything right now, and probably wouldn't be for a long while yet. And he did actually feel hungry, after eating nothing but a mouthful of cake all day, he could have eaten a damn horse… or whatever food he was sure Maggie had stocked their refrigerator and cupboards with.

"Okay..." Beth turned around and kissed her husband, becoming serious as she thought of the last time things got heavy between them in a kitchen. The night she was taken from him before she could tell him how she felt. "Just don't leave me alone for too long." Beth traced her finger down Daryl's cheek, pushing his hair from his eyes. "I miss you when you're not here. I know it's stupid, but now I've got you all to myself, now we're safe, I don't wanna waste a minute. I don't wanna lose, like before," she admitted quietly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest, listening to the gentle thud of his heart.

Daryl closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for what seemed like forever before sliding one hand along her jaw and rubbing his thumb softly across her cheek as he lifted her face to look at him. He knew exactly what Beth was referring to, it was the same thing that had haunted him since that night, too. The thing that had given him nightmares every night since she'd come back; the fear of losing her again, but this time never getting her back.

"Ya won't ever lose me. I know what missin' ya feels like, and I promised myself I ain't ever gonna feel that way again. Not after I got this chance to make it right. I swear we ain't ever gonna waste another second, Princess… but… if I don't find some food to feed this skinny butt, ya ain't gonna have enough energy to win this wager… or yunno, at least _try_ to win it," he told her more firmly, his hand squeezing and rubbing her ass as she groaned out and rested her cheek back against his chest.

"No, you were right with win, baby. I'm gonna win," she mumbled sleepily into his chest, stifling a yawn as she closed her eyes and squeezed him tight. Beth suddenly felt shattered, like her mind and body were utterly spent and so completely content that they could do nothing except shut down. Or maybe she did just need food, or the baby needed food...if she could just sleep for a minute, while Daryl fetched them something to eat, she would be good, she told herself as she suddenly felt weightless, like she was floating through the air inside something strong and safe and firm.

"Sure ya are, Princess," Daryl whispered, smiling to himself as he hoisted her into his arms and against his chest, carrying her back into their bedroom and laying her out on the bed. "Sweet dreams, Mrs Dixon," he muttered as he kissed her forehead and gently stroked a few stray curls back from her face, Beth not even stirring as he adjusted the pillow and pulled up one of the thin lacy sheets to cover her.

 **To be continued... thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites xxxx**


End file.
